Días de lluvia
by migaDbr
Summary: Cuando la lluvia no les permite entrenar es cuando los jugadores del Raimon y el Inazuma Japan pueden al fin pensar en otros asuntos además del fútbol. /R18: dubcon, threesome, underage/
1. El protector –TYL Haruna x TYL Fudou–

_**¡A las buenas! Ya iba siendo hora de hacer un fic totalmente "para adultos". Vale, yo tampoco lo soy aún, pero los niños de hoy en día somos muy precoces, casi tanto como los chicos del Raimon (o algunos de ellos; todos sabemos que Kabeyama no se casará nunca jamás). Aunque no sé cómo de hentaitástico me quedará, que mi perversión a veces no da para tanto.  
><strong>_

_**En pocas palabras, éste será un fic basado en los diferentes puntos de vista de un mismo día (el de lluvia), los cuales, en principio, no estarán relacionados (aunque puede que me arrepienta y acabe haciéndolo, que soy mu' veleta XD). Cada capítulo narrará la historia de una pareja (Sí, claro, "PAREJA"… cofcof) y lo que le sucede en ese día con ellos. O al menos ése es el plan, aunque puede que al final me arrepienta y divida algún capítulo en 2 o Dios sabe qué. Pero bueno, que no es el plan inicial.**_

_**Además, es hora de ir diciendo, porque creo que todavía no lo he hecho, que todos mis fics, al menos de Inazuma Eleven, están interconectados (-Pero si sólo escribes sobre Inazuma Eleven. +¡TÚ A CALLAR!). En este capítulo veréis algo que aún no he contado en ningún otro, pero no tardará en llegar. Creo que lo notaréis enseguida; en serio, es muy raro xD Aunque bueno, siempre que pase algo en un capítulo que necesite de otro para ser comprendido al 100% lo haré saber en las notas del autor de aquí, ¡así que no os apuréis por eso!**_

_**Oh, y por supuesto, ¡dedicatoria! Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Karasawr. La conocí en el RP de Twitter, donde hacía y hace de Haruna bajo el nick de "nearlysecretsis", por si queréis seguirla. Ella fue la que me sugirió la idea de hacer esta historia, y la que inspira este capítulo en concreto. Así que si os gusta el capítulo (QUE LO DUDO), agradecédselo a ella :3  
><strong>_

_**¡Pues lo dicho! Espero que disfrutéis con este género tanto como lo habéis hecho con los demás. No es que los otros sean buenos, es que al menos no quiero que baje el nivel xD**_

_**¡Disfrutad!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoru Endou no era el único con contacto con la gente del futuro. Todo el mundo en Inazuma había visto ya a las versiones adultas (o jóvenes) de sus amigos, compañeros y familiares. Por supuesto, Yuuto Kidou, ex capitán del Teikoku y actual miembro del Raimon, no era una excepción.<strong>

**Buscó, buscó, y buscó, y acabó encontrando lo que buscaba. Un chico –qué digo, ¡un hombre!– alto, de pelo castaño y alborotado, el cual vestía una chaqueta rosa y unos pantalones verdes pistacho, estaba sentado en el banco de un parque, comiendo tranquilamente una manzana. Muchos hubieran apostado por un plátano, pero no sólo de potasio vive el hombre.**

**Sus ojos, grises y afilados, reflejaban un alma que, si bien era buena, se mostraba reticente a aparentarlo. Yuuto se acercó a aquel hombre en cuanto acabó de comer.**

**-**Fudou... san.** –dijo el chico de los binoculares.**

**-**Mira a quién tenemos aquí.** –Akio Fudou le dedicó una de sus malvadas sonrisas al que en otro tiempo fue su rival. –**Ya decía yo que no podías faltar tú habiendo tanto mocoso suelto por aquí últimamente. Aunque he de reconocer que dudo que tú seas tan pesado como los demás.

**-**Pues... La verdad es que... Tengo que pedirte un favor, Fudou... san. Espero que no te importe.

**Fudou levantó una ceja y se recostó en el banco, curioso.**

**-**Tú dirás. Aunque no sé si aceptaré o no.

**Esa malvada sonrisa seguía en los labios de Fudou mientras Kidou tragaba saliva, dispuesto a hablar.**

**-**Quisiera que... Que...

**-**No tengo todo el día, Yuuto**. **–**Akio recalcó el nombre de pila de su antiguo compañero de equipo.  
><strong>

**El mencionado se ruborizó ligeramente y apartó la mirada durante un segundo. Cuando volvió a mirar a su crecidito amigo, le espetó:**

-Quiero que cuides de Haruna mientras no esté.

**Fudou alzó aún más su ceja, pero la sonrisa desapareció de su cara.**

**Kidou prosiguió:**

**-**Me voy durante unas semanas y quiero que cuides de Haruna por mí. Sakuma se viene conmigo, y no localizo a Genda. Y puesto que los de tu época están luchando contra ese Fifth Sector del que me habló Endou-kun... Creo que sólo quedas tú.**  
><strong>

-Vaya, vaya~... No imaginé que vendrías arrastrándote hasta mí para que hiciese algo así. **–respondió burlón. **¿Y qué saco yo?

**-**...Por favor, Fudou... san. Si pudiera pedírselo a alguien más lo haría, pero eres mi última esperanza. Será poco tiempo, lo prometo. No puedo darte nada, pero lo necesito. **–Yuuto frunció el ceño, preocupado por la posible negativa de Akio.**

**El mayor de ambos suspiró y agitó la mano con desgana mientras cerraba los ojos.**

-Sí, vale, lo que sea. Me haré cargo de tu hermana para compensar tu negligencia fraternal.

**Kidou se inclinó como muestra de agradecimiento, mascullando un "gracias" casi inaudible.**

**Y así, Fudou se convirtió en niñera.**

_-Idioteces. _**-pensó el adulto.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Fudou-san, Fudou-san!<p>

**La joven Haruna Otonashi corrió a encontrarse con su "cuidador". Ya casi había pasado el período de tiempo en el que su hermano estaría fuera, y Fudou había tenido que llevar a la chica a todas partes. A comer, al cine o simplemente a pasear habían sido algunos de los destinos a los que la alegre joven le había arrastrado. Fudou ya estaba harto... pero reconocía que tenía cierto encanto. Por raras que fueran las miradas que le lanzaban sus conocidos al verle cuidando a una niña. Miradas que devolvía con odio, obligando a los demás a volver la cabeza.**

-Fudou-san, dime, ¿tú también estás casado como Endou-san?

**Fudou entornó los ojos antes de contestar.**

-¿Tú ves algún anillo? Tch... Además, no soy un hombre de parejas, Haruna.

-¡Pero si tú en el fondo eres muy bueno! ¡Estoy segura de que muchas chicas querrían salir contigo! **–dijo Haruna sonriente.**

-...Cállate.

**Haruna sonrió complacida. El carácter de Fudou le parecía gracioso.**

* * *

><p>-Muchas gracias, Fudou...san.<p>

**Kidou se inclinó, agradeciéndole a su amigo su ayuda. Haruna le dio un abrazo a su protector antes de marcharse, haciendo que el adulto se ruborizase ligeramente y soltase uno de sus típicos chasquidos de lengua.**

**Fudou se había estado comportando de una manera extraña esas últimas semanas. La compañía de Haruna le había cambiado el talante. Cuando estaba con ella, actuaba de una manera diferente. Por primera vez, trataba de no parecer tan rudo y descarado. No disfrutaba demasiado de las cosas que la chica le llevaba a hacer, pero su compañía no le disgustaba.**

-_Idioteces._** **–**pensó mientras se recostaba en su cama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Algo le llevó a acercarse al Raimon al día siguiente.<strong>

**Estuvo viendo el entrenamiento del equipo liderado por Takuto Shindou, aunque muchos jugadores estuvieron más pendientes de el desconocido que del propio juego mientras éste hablaba con Endou. Más que nada, se preguntaban por qué aquel hombre no paraba de llamar "Ernando" a su entrenador a pesar de las múltiples quejas de éste. Especialmente un chico que se llamaba, eh... ¿Tsundere? Fudou no podía recordarlo bien. Tampoco le interesaba.**

**Acabó el entrenamiento y decidió darse una vuelta por el edificio en el que, diez años atrás, había residido durante el FFI. Se sorprendió al ver que todo alrededor estaba muy cambiado. Pero su sorpresa se acrecentó al ver allí a una cara conocida.**

**-**...Haruna.

**La mujer se sorprendió al verle. Recordaba haber visto a Fudou adulto, pero...**

-_¿Desde cuándo es...? _******–****se preguntó, sonrojándose ligeramente pero tratando de actuar de manera normal. No se había dado cuenta, pero Fudou se había convertido en un hombre apuesto y atractivo. Alto, musculoso. Pero Haruna trató de apartar esas ideas de su cabeza.  
><strong>

**Lo cierto es que Haruna había crecido estupendamente. Se había convertido en una mujer preciosa. De aire adulto pero a la vez con ese dulce encanto que la caracterizaba. Pero Akio trató de no pensar en ello.**

-¿Qué haces por aquí?** ****–****preguntó Otonashi.**

-He venido a ver los entrenamientos. Tenía curiosidad.

-Ah, ya veo...

**Haruna guardaba alguna esperanza de que viniera a verla a ella. Aún le guardaba cariño a aquel hombre que la había cuidado de niña. Aunque probablemente hacía poco que lo había hecho, ya que esos recuerdos eran de algún modo recientes dentro de su cabeza.**

-Hacía ya tiempo que no te veía, Haruna.** ****–****Fudou esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. **-Sabía que Endou estaba por aquí, pero no que tú también. Así que trabajas aquí.

**Haruna asintió.**

-¡Hacía mucho tiempo, sí! Y sí, Endou es el entrenador del equipo, y yo ahora soy profesora aquí en el Ra-

**Una oración impersonal cortó en seco su discurso.**

* * *

><p>-No sabía que iba a llover hoy... <strong>–dijo Haruna, extendi<strong>**endo su mano y comprobando si realmente caían gotas. **–Vamos a calarnos, y no tengo paraguas...

**Fudou chasqueó la lengua y resopló antes de quitarse la chaqueta y lanzársela a Haruna a la cabeza con un frío "póntela sin rechistar". Haruna no pudo evitar notar que la chaqueta olía a él, lo cual le hizo estremecerse ligeramente. Ese olor le parecía protector, agradable y reconfortante. Se la puso corriendo.**

-¿Y tú, Fudou-san?

-Yo estoy bien. Venga, vete.

**Haruna titubeó.**

-P-pero tendré que devolverte la chaqueta... Oye... ¿Y... y si vienes a mi casa?

**Fudou se sorprendió, y, aunque receloso, acabó aceptando. Los dos se pusieron en camino, corriendo; Haruna para no mojarse y Fudou para seguirle el ritmo a la chica. Lo cierto es que al hombre no le importaba demasiado mojarse. No sería la primera vez.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Haruna cerró la puerta a su paso, riendo nerviosamente mientras miraba a Fudou.<strong>

-No parece que vaya a parar pronto... Eh... ¿Quieres quedarte un rato? –preguntó Haruna.

-...Está bien.

**Haruna dejó la mojada chaqueta de Fudou en el perchero que había al lado de la puerta y se dirigió hasta el salón, sentándose en el sofá. Fudou miró alrededor.**

-No está mal la casa. ******–****dijo el chico, tratando de ser amable. Haruna sonrió ante el intento, aunque su tono de voz no hubiera sido el mejor para tratarse de un elogio. En realidad, era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él, así que no lo hubiera querido escuchar de ninguna otra manera.**

**Dio unas palmadas al sofá, invitándole a sentarse a su lado. Así lo hizo.**

-¿Quieres ver la tele?

-Como quieras. Es tu casa.** ****–****respondió Fudou, encogiéndose de hombros.**

**Silencio incómodo. Haruna, tratando de escapar de él, se levantó y volvió a los pocos minutos con un bol de M&M's.**

-¿Te apetece?** ****–****dijo sonriente.**

-Puede pasar. Aunque el chocolate no es realmente lo mío.

**Comenzaron a comer. Un partido entre dos selecciones malas hacía acto de presencia en la pantalla del televisor.**

_-Tch... Idioteces. _**  
><strong>

**Haruna era la única mínimamente interesada en el partido. Ella era de las que piensan que todos los partidos tienen su encanto y son divertidos de ver. Una muestra más de cuán diferentes eran. Y sin embargo, se sentían más cerca el uno del otro a cada instante.  
><strong>

**Sus manos se encontraron varias veces en el bol mientras veían el encuentro, poniéndoles a ambos nerviosos.**

**Nerviosos y excitados.**

**Cada roce, cada contacto, cada mirada, cada palabra; Haruna cada vez lo tenía más claro. Y la falta de quejas por parte de Fudou no hacía más que sugerirle que él sentía lo mismo, ya que la susceptibilidad del chico era patente cada vez que algo le desagradaba.**

**Le quería. Quería sentirle de nuevo. Su piel. Su cuerpo. Sus labios. Su calor.  
><strong>

**Y puede... sólo puede... que algo más.**

**Y por conseguirlo, se arriesgaría a hacer lo que nunca hubiera intentado de otra manera.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fudou estaba lanzando M&amp;M's al aire y cogiéndolos con la boca con los ojos cerrados. No estaba haciendo demasiado caso al partido; esos memos no le importaban lo más mínimo, ni siquiera sabían pasar el balón. Pandilla de piesplátano...<strong>

**Sin embargo, algo le rondaba la cabeza. Estaba en casa de Haruna. Su protegida. Aquella a quien tenía que cuidar. La hermana de su amigo, de la que debía hacerse cargo. Y sin embargo, se sentía tan raro a su lado... No la veía como a un pequeño e indefenso animal que necesitaba su protección. Ya no.**

**Su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal, cosa que no solía pasarle ni en los peores momentos. Su frialdad se estaba evaporando. Sentía un peso sobre su pecho.**

**Y entonces, se sorprendió.**

**Al ir a coger un M&M con la boca como llevaba ya un rato haciendo, comprobó que éste no caía.**

_-No puedo haber fallado**. **Nunca fallo en esto. Me costó aprender, pero ya nunca fallo._

**Abrió uno sólo de sus ojos. Haruna estaba recostada sobre él, absolutamente sonrojada. Luego de ahí provenía el peso que sentía. Por un lado se alegró, por otro no hizo más que intensificar su duda. Así como su respiración.  
><strong>

**Por una razón que ni siquiera ella alcanzaba a entender, la mujer había cogido el M&M que estaba destinado a acabar en la boca de Akio y se lo había comido en el aire. Fudou la miraba fijamente, pero Haruna escondía su cara en el pecho de éste.**

-¿Qué se supone que haces ahí?** ****–****preguntó Akio, desconcertado.**

**La chica no supo que responder. Así que no lo hizo.**

**Alzó la cabeza y miró a Fudou. Se acercó lentamente a él y, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, él chico por el que suspiraba ya estaba respirando sobre sus labios. Éste rodeó su cuerpo con sus musculosos brazos. Haruna no pudo aguantarlo más y se fundió con él en un tierno y largo beso.**

**Pero no era suficiente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Haruna deslizó sus manos por el pecho de su pareja, bajando hasta encontrarse con la entrepierna de éste, la cual masajeó suavemente antes de desabrocharle el pantalón, haciendo que el miembro de Fudou comenzase a ponerse tenso. En cuanto sus pantalones estuvieron abiertos, Fudou procedió a quitarle la chaqueta a Haruna, ya que, al no haberse mojado, no se la había quitado al entrar.<strong>

**Ya era definitivo. Iban a dejar correr todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. No necesitaban palabras. Tampoco las querían para nada. Sus actos hablarían por ellos mismos.**

**Se quitaron mutuamente las camisetas. Haruna dejó ver un busto bastante más grande de lo que se vislumbraba a simple vista. Sus pechos, redondos, suaves, perfectos, refulgían por causa de la luz artificial que emanaba del televisor. El torso de Fudou, como se podría esperar de un atleta de talla mundial como lo había sido, estaba tonificado y duro, destácandose ante todo lo marcado de sus abdominales. Sus brazos, musculosos y robustos, harían las delicias de más de una mujer si alguna de ellas tuviera la suerte de caer en ellos.**

**Cuando Haruna se reclinó para volver a besarle, Akio le desabrochó el sujetador y lo lanzó lejos. Recostó a la chica en el sofá. La agitada respiración de la chica le indicó que no podía esperar más. Estaba suplicando con la mirada que acabase con su tortura. Le quería dentro de sí. Quería hacer el amor con él como si no hubiese futuro. Quería compartir aquella experiencia con él y sólo con él.  
><strong>

**Era la primera vez de ambos, pero sólo Otonashi estaba preocupada por eso. Fudou sabía perfectamente lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo. Aquella niña que le había cambiado se había convertido en mujer, y la haría suya. Pensaba descargarse completamente y eliminar esos sentimientos de su ser. O intentarlo, al menos.  
><strong>

**Así, se quitó los boxers y los lanzó al lado del sujetador de Haruna.**

* * *

><p><strong>Apartó a un lado con un dedo la ropa interior de Haruna, sin quitársela, y, sin ningún tipo de duda ni compasión, clavó su miembro dentro de ella. La chica soltó un sonoro grito mientras el hombre a quien quería penetraba dentro de ella. Le había dolido. Mucho.<strong>

**Pero quería más.**

**Fudou agarró a la chica a la que deseaba con toda su alma fuertemente por la cintura y comenzó a moverse, pero, viendo las reacciones de ésta, redujo un poco la marcha. La cara de la chica fue cambiando; la mueca de dolor del principio acabó convirtiéndose en una expresión lujuriosa, y cuando ésta comenzó a gemir y sus interiores comenzaron a contraerse alrededor de su miembro, supo que estaba preparada.**

**La sujetó por la espalda y, sin sacar su miembro de dentro de ella, la colocó contra el respaldo del sofá, con la piernas subidas hacia arriba, presionando su cuerpo. Se recostó sobre ella y, mientras le lamía el pecho, comenzó a empujarse violentamente contra ella, con estocadas cada vez más profundas. Haruna no podía parar de gemir, gritar, chillar el nombre de Fudou; jamás pensó que algo pudiera sentirse tan bien.**

**Akio tampoco se quedaba atrás, pero él no podía rebajarse a tales niveles; Haruna estaba muy prieta y su miembro estaba palpitando violentamente dentro de ella, era una sensación increíble poder tener su cuerpo para él. Pero no pensaba soltar gemidos tales como los de su pareja; no hacía más que contener los sonidos que el placer le obligaba a producir, ya fuera apretando los dientes, besando a Haruna o mamando de sus enormes, redondos y perfectos pechos.**

**Haruna había perdido totalmente la cordura. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y estaba tan sólo sujeta a los hombros de Fudou. Su cuerpo estaba literalmente en el aire, apretado contra el sofá por los atléticos brazos de Akio. No quería hacerlo, pero entre gemido y gemido le imploraba al castaño que no se contuviese, que fuera más duro con ella. Y éste, como buen cuidador, obedecía sin rechistar. Al final, no pudo aguantarse más; Haruna gimió, gritó, chilló, mientras entraba en un estado de éxtasis casi celestial, inundando el miembro de su compañero con sus fluidos mientras eyaculaba. El calor de las esencias que emanaba Haruna hizo estremecerse a Akio, quien supo que estar listo para llegar al punto cumbre al igual que acaba de hacer la chica. Se dispuso a deshacer la conexión que los unía y llegar al súmmum del placer, pero Haruna le agarró. Comprendió el mensaje.**

**Fudou dejó correr su semilla en Haruna lo más dentro que pudo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acabaron el uno encima del otro, arrodillados en el sofá. La chica no podía contener sus inmensos deseos de besar al chico, y éste correspondía lo más fríamente que su mente, contaminada por el amor, le permitía.<strong>

**Pero no acabaron ahí. Haruna estaba totalmente desbocada, deseosa de sentir más y más a aquel que la había cuidado tan bien. Y esperaba que, a su vez, él también disfrutase con ella.**

**Le tumbó en el sofá y se colocó sobre él, dejando la zona de su cuerpo que ya pertenecía al hombre al alcance de su boca, mientras ella se agazapaba, buscando el palpitante órgano de su pareja. Haruna era visiblemente más sensible a los lametones que el chico, quien, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, contenía la necesidad de gemir, gritar, chillar por el inmenso placer que le estaba procurando la lengua de Otonashi.**

**La sinhueso de Fudou se deslizaba por todos los rincones del interior de Haruna. Lamía, chupaba, mordía. Todo por oír esos sonoros gemidos que la chica producía, los cuales hacían que su miembro palpitase dentro de la boca de su acompañante. Sus dedos correteaban por la piel de la chica, acariciándola, seduciéndola, y, finalmente, metiéndose dentro del recto de ésta.**

**Sus labios agarraban la punta del órgano de Fudou, succionando suavemente. Sus manos, al mismo tiempo, toqueteaban la longitud del miembro, bombeándolo cariñosa pero rítmicamente, siempre dejando algún corto espacio de tiempo para masajear la base, ya que todo el cuerpo de su amante temblaba cada vez que lo hacía. Nadie diría que era la primera vez que placía a un hombre, pero el deseo le enseñaba todo lo que necesitaba saber. Finalmente, metió ese enorme órgano en su boca, lo más lejos que pudo.**

**Ambas situaciones se produjeron al mismo tiempo. Haruna lagrimeó y abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir los dedos de Fudou dentro de su recto. Fudou apretó los ojos con fuerza y aceleró su respiración al sentir el contacto con el paladar de Haruna. Pero ambas acciones tuvieron el mismo final. Los dos amantes, compañeros de deseo, enamorados, eyacularon violamente, uno en la boca del otro. Ninguno de los dos pudo contener el ansia de beber el fruto del placer del otro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuaron durante horas. La tormenta no amainaba un ápice. La fuerza de la tempestad parecía crecer a medida que crecía la lujuria de ambos. Haruna no paró de gemir, gritar, chillar el nombre de Fudou, cada vez de forma más lasciva, mientras era penetrada de costado, botaba sobre el miembro de éste o su chico se dedicaba a beber el fruto de sus eyaculaciones. Fudou murmuraba cada vez que oía la voz de Haruna, y su miembro recuperaba el vigor perdido al sentir lo mucho que disfrutaba Haruna de su compañía. Es imposible saber cuántas veces hicieron el amor. ¿Cómo contarlo? ¿Por el número de orgasmos? ¿Por la diferentes posturas que utilizaron? Todo era demasiado salvaje como para darse cuenta. No fueron pocas las veces en la que Haruna llegó al culmen del placer varias veces en una sola postura, sin que Fudou se despegase de ella. Tampoco se puede decir que Akio no estaba lo suficientemente excitado como para endurecerse de nuevo tras un orgasmo en cuestión de segundos. Y, cuando sus fuerzas finalmente se agotaron, en un último arrebato de lo que ya era una mezcla de amor, pasión y simple deseo, sí, Fudou gimió, gritó, chilló el nombre de Haruna, mientras se disparaba violentamente dentro de ella, terminantemente.<strong>

**Lo único que les quedaron fueron los besos, que parecían no tener un final concreto.**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>...Fudou~...** ****–****gimoteó Haruna, recostada sobre el pecho de su chico. Estaban sentados en el sofá, tal y como lo habían estado en aquel momento previo a su unión.**

-...Dime.

-Yo... A-akio... Te quiero.

-T-tch... No digas sandeces, Haruna.** ****–****respondió Fudou, acariciándole suavemente el pelo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. No se había fijado hasta ahora, pero se lo había ondulado ligeramente. Le gustaba. Y, por un momento, pensó que esas gafas en su cabeza la hacían muy mona.**

**-**_Idioteces._

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando la lluvia amainó un poco, Akio se dispuso a irse. Haruna seguía preocupada por si se mojaría, pero el chico insistió en que la lluvia no era nada que no pudiera aguantar. No sería la primera vez.<br>**

**No quedaron en nada. Ni siquiera se dieron un beso de despedida. Por no decir, ni siquiera dijeron una palabra sobre su desvocada tarde de pasión y lascivia. ¿Pero qué había que decir? Estaba todo claro. Aunque una estuviera demasiado avergonzada para mencionarlo y el orgullo del otro le impidiese mentarlo, ambos sabían cuál era exactamente su situación. El hecho era que se querían. Con locura. Con ardor. Con pasión. Y, por qué no decirlo, con voluptuosidad. Pero no era algo que pudiera saberse.**

**Después de todo, eso de vivir a Akio le gustaba. Y por muy amigo de Yuuto que se hubiera hecho con los años... su hermana era su hermana.**

**La que había tomado como su protegida.**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡QUE ME MOJOOOOOOOOO!

**Fudou oyó al bueno de Endou-chi gritar como un poseso por la calle, mientras corría de un lado para otro en busca de un refugio donde resguardarse del chaparrón.**

_-Je... Endou y sus idioteces._

**No fue esa la única voz conocida que oyó, aunque no fue capaz de identificar la otra. Sin embargo, ésta última no sonaba para nada tan alegre como la de su antiguo capitán. Tampoco le interesaba.**_  
><em>

**Sin perder más tiempo, Fudou echó a correr en dirección a su casa. Después de todo, debía cuidar esa chaqueta lo mejor posible.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Sabéis qué? ¡FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡Fanfiction es la página líder en trollear al bueno de Miga! Cuando ya tenía toda la corrección hecha y me disponía a guardar los cambios, a la estúpida de ella se le ocurrió decir que no estaba logueado y me estropeó la corrección ENTERA! Y siento deciros que al rehacerla no me ha quedado un resultado tan bueno como el de antes. En serio, lo siento. Sé que la culpa es también mía por no haber guardado el borrador en un archivo (¡y eso que siempre lo hago!), pero maldición, me molesta muchísimo, y más sabiendo todo el tiempo que invertí, ya que añadí muchas cosas. He procurado dejarlo parecido, pero... meh. No me convence tanto. Una vez más, perdón. Peero en fin, qué vamos a hacerle. Por ahora, este cuento se acabó. Para la próxima otra situación y esas cosas~ ¡Y con pensamientos positivos, por supuesto! ¿Qué es un bache en el camino? ¡Nada que no pueda sortearse! Y de los errores se aprende, dicen.<em>**

**_Oh, y bueno, son chorrimongoladas mías que no le importan a nadie, pero he procurado hacer este capítulo un poco más poético dentro de lo que cabe. Metáforas, paralelismos, epítetos, repeticiones, enumeraciones... Cosas de ésas que sólo les importan a los marginados literarios como yo. Así que... bueno.  
><em>**

**_¡Pues eso! Que por ahora eso es todo y que puede que tengáis que esperar un poco bastante mucho al siguiente capítulo. Si fuera un buen fic sería una pena, pero bueno, al menos queda el consuelo de que nadie espera más de esto :''D Lo dicho, que hasta la próxima, que no me apetece escribir más hoy. ¡Sed buenos! ^^  
><em>**


	2. La única para él –Fuyuka x Karasu–

_**¡Hau hau! (?) ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de Días de lluvia, mi fic R18 absolutamente… antierótico! :D**_

_**Reconozco que esta vez no he trabajado con tanta soltura. ¿La razón? Simplemente que esta pareja no la he elegido yo. Mi querida onee-chan InuDango me pidió un fic sobre estos dos tortolitos ya que es su (o una de sus) OTP, pero, siendo sincero, lo he pasado mal para pensar en una situación en la que encajar a esta parejita. XD Si lo veis muy forzado, y probablemente sea así, sabed que ésa es la razón. Pero, por ella, merecía la pena intentarlo. */ / /v/ / /***_

_**Así, una vez más, os encontraréis con una historia mucho más centrada en los propios sentimientos que en el acto en sí. Sé que no es lo habitual en fics de Inazuma Eleven (por desgracia), pero es que a mí el smut simplemente por smut no me acaba de llamar. :/**_

_**Meh, mejor me dejo de leches. ¡Disfrutad lo máximo posible! ;)**_

* * *

><p>–¿Lo… lo dices de verdad?<p>

**Natsumi asintió tristemente, incapaz de esconder su pena. A la despampanante pelirroja tampoco le gustaba pensar en ello, aunque había acabado aceptándolo. Así tuvo que hacerlo también Fuyuka Kudou, aunque sabía que el golpe dolería más en frío.**

**Mamoru Endou y Aki Kino estaban juntos.**

**Natsumi lo había averiguado por medio de la propia Aki: en los últimos días se les veía más unidos que nunca y, tras todo el revuelo que habían causado en el equipo, le fue imposible no preguntar acerca del desenlace de aquella historia. La sonrojada gerente no pudo negarlo, aunque, para qué mentir, tampoco quería hacerlo. Era tan feliz que lo único que quería era gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Estaba enamorada del mejor chico del mundo, al menos para ella; muchos no podrían entender qué le veía a aquel cabeza de balón, pero los sentimientos de Aki no guardaban misterio alguno ni para Natsumi ni para Fuyuka. Ellas sentían lo mismo con tanta fuerza como lo sentía ella. Su ímpetu, su calor, su manera de compartir su visión del mundo con los demás y su talento para sacar lo mejor de sus compañeros en los momentos difíciles les había robado el corazón a todas ellas. Y ellas, en el fondo, sólo querían lo mejor para él.**

**Muy, muy en el fondo.**

**Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. ¿Qué haría ahora? Aunque le doliese, Aki había ganado. Fuyuka había estado reprimiéndose a sí misma para no confesarle a Mamoru todo lo que sentía por él y no molestarle más. Ella sabía que, con tanto alboroto acerca de si Aki y él se gustaban o no, a Mamoru no le apetecería demasiado hablar de temas románticos, si es que alguna vez le apetecía de verdad tratar esa clase de asuntos. Aun así, se veía venir que algo del estilo acabaría pasando. Que cederían y se enamorarían. Que caerían el uno en los brazos del otro.**

**Y Fuyuka se sintió defraudada consigo misma por no haber sabido defender lo que ella quería. La boca le temblaba cada vez que pensaba en Mamoru. Sabía que nada cambiaría entre ellos: para él, ella seguiría siendo la misma Fuyuppe de siempre. Pero ella no quería ser solamente "Fuyuppe".**

**Ella quería ser su Fuyuppe.**

**La única para él.**

* * *

><p><strong>No quiso hablar con nadie en todo el día. Rehuía las conversaciones y se alejaba de quien fuera que se le acercase. Los chicos del Inazuma Japan estaban preocupados pero, a sabiendas de cuál era el problema, lo dejaron estar. Todos salvo Endou, por supuesto, que jamás se enteraba de nada a menos que se lo dijesen directamente y, aún así, solía costarle horrores computar la información. El portero trató varias veces de hablar con ella, pero Fuyuka se negaba a contestar con otra cosa que no fuesen excusas para alejarse de él. Tenerle cerca le dolía mucho más de lo que ella hubiera esperado.<strong>

**Se dijo a sí misma que no importaba. Todo estaba bien. No era el fin del mundo, aunque costase darse cuenta. Ahora, lo importante era seguir adelante. Centrarse en su familia, sus amigos, sus quehaceres; por eso, tomó la firme decisión de ponerse seria con los estudios y fijarse una meta en la vida. Ella siempre había querido ayudar a los demás como los demás la ayudaron a ella cuando lo necesitó, y se le ocurrió que estudiar Medicina podría ser una buena opción para cumplir su sueño. Decidió comentárselo a su padre ese mismo día, en cuanto llegase a casa.**

**(…)**

…**Pero a quién quería engañar. No sería tan fácil. Aún le tenía demasiado presente como para olvidarle con un chasquido de dedos durante un simple y anodino trayecto de vuelta a casa.**

**Lo que Fuyuka no sabía era que, aquel día, ese trayecto no sería para nada como de costumbre.**

* * *

><p><strong>La chica adoptada miró al cielo.<strong>

«_Llueve…»_**, pensó. De algún modo, parecía como si el clima se adaptase a su estado de ánimo.**

**Abrió el paraguas y comenzó a caminar sola hacia su casa, atravesando las cada vez más mojadas calles a paso tranquilo. Solía ir acompañada por alguna de las gerentes, pero ese día no se sentía de humor. Estaba cansada de todo: el día había sido duro, y el golpe por la pérdida de Mamoru empezaba a doler de verdad, sobre todo sabiendo que no había podido confesarle siquiera lo que sentía por él. Quizás si hubiera sido más decidida… El dolor se acumulaba, y el peso de su corazón era tal que empezaba a costarle caminar. Comenzó a pensar que jamás se recuperaría y que aquella profunda herida no sanaría jamás.**

**Todos estos poco esperanzadores pensamientos llenaron la mente de Fuyuka en un solo instante, a la velocidad a la que cae un relámpago. Y es que, cuando llueve, parece que la cabeza trabaje más deprisa. Por suerte o por desgracia.**

**El cansancio y la pena le estaban provocando malestar general. Jamás pensó que el amor pudiera provocar sentimientos tan fuertes como para afectar a su estado físico de tal manera. Comenzó a sentirse muy cansada, las sienes le palpitaban con fuerza y todo le daba vueltas. Atisbó unos bancos cerca de un edificio que le resultaba vagamente familar y decidió sentarse en ellos, aprovechando que estaban secos y guarecidos de la lluvia, para descansar un poco y ver si se le pasaba, al menos en parte, el mareo y el dolor. Pero, justo antes de llegar a los asientos, ya cobijada de la lluvia, sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás y le agarraba por la muñeca. De algún modo, esa sensación no le era desconocida. Se dio prisa en mirar hacia atrás, soltando su paraguas del susto y lanzando al viento un nada alegre grito de pánico al reconocer a su retentor.**

–¡T-tú eres…!

–Volvemos a vernos, preciosa.

* * *

><p>–¡N-no, suéltame! ¡No estoy de humor para tus jueguecitos…! <strong>–chilló Fuyuka con voz casi ronca mientras trataba de zafarse.<strong>

**Yukihito Karasu, delincuente juvenil que trató de hacerle la vida imposible a Seiya Tobitaka cuando éste se unió al Inazuma Japan, sonreía maliciosamente a la pequeña chica, a la cual ya tenía agarrada por ambas muñecas.**

–Estás en mi zona, ¿sabes, guapa? Y nadie puede entrar en mi zona sin pagar las consecuencias.

–¿Qué… qué vas a hacerme? **–preguntó Fuyuka, atemorizada.**

**Karasu no respondió. Se limitó a llevar a la chica, más cuidadosamente de lo que ella se hubiera esperado, hasta la pared de aquel edificio que había reconocido antes. Se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del restaurante de la familia Utsunomiya; bien pensado, el sitio donde se lo encontraron la primera vez no estaba lejos de allí. Mientras la joven pensaba en ello, de algún modo absorta pese a su situación, Karasu acercó su rostro al cuello de Fuyuka.**

–No estás naaada mal para tener tan mal gusto, bombón.

–¿Qué…?

**Karasu soltó una risotada sarcástica.**

–Sólo te he visto un par de veces con él y ya me he fijado en que siempre tienes los ojos puestos en el friki ése del fútbol. Debe de ser un palo ver que se ha quedado con la morenita y a ti te ha dejado de lado, ¿eh?

–¿C-cómo sabes tú eso…?

–Les veo a menudo. Agarraditos de la mano, dándose besitos… Joder, es repulsivo. Juraría que vienen por aquí para evitar que les miren, pero lo único que consiguen es que me los encuentre cada puñetero día y me entren ganas de echar la pota por sobredosis de cursilería. Ese lerdo no sabe cómo disfrutar de una mujer…

**En cuanto acabó de pronunciar esa frase, Karasu recobró su pícara sonrisa y comenzó a deslizar la lengua por el cuello de Fuyuka. Los gemidos de la chica se perdieron en el estruendo de la inminente tormenta.**

**No había nadie alrededor.**

**Todo estaba sentenciado.**

* * *

><p>–D-deja que… me vaya…, por favor… <strong>–suplicó Fuyuka entre resuellos, incapaz de contenerlos mientras hablaba. De algún modo, el calor del aliento del chico le reconfortaba y le hacía revolverse, pero el instinto le obligaba a seguir luchando aunque sólo fuese verbalmente.<strong>

**Karasu aprovechó la oportunidad. Tan pronto como notó que la chica comenzaba a ceder, soltó sus muñecas y llevó sus magulladas manos hasta las caderas de la joven, apretándola un poco más contra la pared. Ella posó sus manos en el pecho del gángster, primero tratando de apartarle, pero pronto desistió completamente y se limitó a dejarlas allí, sintiendo cómo sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar debido a la intensa sensación que la lengua del chico provocaba en su cuello. Karasu tampoco escapaba a la tensión: por frío que se mostrase, Fuyuka podía sentir su corazón latiendo violentamente en su pecho, entusiasmado, aunque no entendía por qué.**

**Comenzó a sudar, cerró los ojos con fuerza; quería evitar ver lo que podría llegar a continuación. Pero, aunque su boca no quisiese reconocerlo, su cuerpo esperaba con impaciencia el siguiente movimiento de Karasu. Ya no era ella; su dolor la había vuelto vulnerable, y estaba entregándose a aquel desconocido por simple inercia. Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Su él.**

–O-oye… **–consiguió articular Fuyuka.**

–Qué.

–No… no sólo el cuello…

**La respiración de Karasu se agitó. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.**

* * *

><p><strong>Su trémulo cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar. Las gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente le hacían brillar la piel. En su cabeza, el recuerdo de Mamoru aún bailaba; ni siquiera las caricias de Karasu habían conseguido hacerle olvidar al portero ni por un instante. Sin embargo, su mente estaba comenzando a nublarse. La excitación por estar haciendo algo tan sucio en público, el lanzado carácter de su acompañante y, por qué no decirlo, el hecho de que las habilidosas manos del chico estuvieran estimulando todos y cada uno de los puntos débiles que Fuyuka ni siquiera tenía consciencia de tener contribuían a que la joven se dejase llevar por el mero y húmedo placer.<strong>

**El pandillero insurrecto se agachó a tomar el aroma a mujer que su ropa interior ya desprendía. Karasu se mantuvo frío y presionó su nariz contra la fuente de la fragancia. Fuyuka se sonrojó violentamente al tacto mientras luchaba por controlar su cuerpo. No obstante, deseosa de descubrir más de aquellas nuevas sensaciones, no pudo resistirse a apretar la cabeza del chico contra sí. ****Sus gemidos, sus tímidas miradas de soslayo, el sonido de la tormenta, el tacto de sus suaves piernas y el olor a mujer y sudor no hacían más que excitar a Karasu más de lo que él se hubiera imaginado jamás.**

**Antes de que pudiese recuperar el aliento, la gerente del Inazuma Japan notó impotente cómo sus partes más pudendas eran descubiertas sin el menor miramiento. Para cuando quiso dirigir la vista hacia abajo, ya sentía muy dentro de sí cómo la juguetona lengua de Karasu exploraba a fondo aquello que ella hubiera deseado darle a Mamoru y sólo a Mamoru. Aún podía oír cómo le llamaba. «¡Fuyuppe, Fuyuppe!», «Hoy estás muy rara, ¿qué pasa, Fuyuppe?», «Te has puesto muy roja de repente, ¿estás bien, Fuyuppe?».**

**Fuyuppe se evadió. La poca saliva que desbordaba de su boca estaba tan húmeda como la lengua de Karasu. Llegó un momento en el que éste tuvo que sujetarle las rodillas a la chica para que sus piernas no le fallasen y no se desplomase de placer. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el vacío; nunca eran suficientes los mordiscos que se daba en el labio inferior para contener las ganas de dejarse llevar totalmente por aquel milagroso sentimiento.**

**La ola de placer terminó de conseguir que perdiese el norte.**

**Karasu separó sus labios de Fuyuka y comenzó a acariciar sus húmedas piernas, ya no solamente manchadas de sudor. Con la única intención de probarla y tomar así su decisión final, dejó en paz las intimidades de la chica y, mientras la miraba a los ojos y se relamía los restos del más dulce de los néctares, intuyó una expresión de decepción en su mirada. Una simple mirada que, sin saberlo, sentenció su destino.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quería más. Su siempre frágil y ahora roto corazón ya no respondía ni atendía a razones. Mamoru era un recuerdo vivo en su cabeza, pero no algo que pudiera ya condicionarla. Aquel chico, de quien debió haber escapado en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, le estaba haciendo sentir cosas totalmente nuevas, cosas que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Aunque, para ella, hacía ya rato que no era Karasu quien la estaba forzando. Un fantasma con cinta naranja en la cabeza estaba haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciese.<strong>

**Karasu se levantó y la miró a los ojos, levantando la barbilla de la joven cuidadosamente.**

–…Ey, chica.

–¿Q-qué? **–preguntó Fuyuka, tratando de volver en sí e inyectar algo de coherencia a sus palabras.**

**Pero, ¿por qué hablaba su fantasma?**

–Sé lo que estás pensando, pero yo no soy él. ¡Despierta y míralo!

**Fuyuka agachó la cabeza. No quería verlo. Aquel fantasma iba a desaparecer de nuevo para dar paso a un ser tangente que haría lo que quisiese con ella hasta quedar satisfecho. No podía ser. Sólo podía ser él.**

–¡Olvida de una vez al imbécil que no te eligió! **–gritó Karasu, desviando la mirada justo después. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse, pero él no lo notó–**. Quizás no ahora, pero hazlo en cuanto puedas. Sigue con tu vida de siempre, cámbiala, o haz lo que te dé la gana con ella, pero vive. Y si ese anormal no sabe apreciar lo bueno que tienes… entonces no creo que merezca tanto llanto. …Ni que no pudieras ser feliz sin él, tsk.

**Fuyuka se quedó callada durante unos segundos.**

–O-oye…

–…Dime.

–Re… repíteme tu nombre, por favor…

–…Karasu. Yukihito Karasu.

**Fuyuka rodeó las caderas de Yukihito con los brazos por un instante.**

–Karasu-san…

* * *

><p>–Voy a hacerlo.<p>

–S-sí…

**Fuyuka, de cara a la pared, dejó que el chico deslizase sus manos bajo su blusa. Una vez más, se sorprendió de la suavidad con la que Karasu comenzó a acariciarla.**

**Las calientes y mojadas manos de Karasu recorrieron las caderas y costados de Fuyuka, acercándose lentamente a su apenas incipiente pecho. Una cadena de suspiros y gemidos surgió de sus labios a medida que toqueteaba su torso a pesar de estar mordiendo una de sus manos en un fútil esfuerzo por refrenarlos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y tan sólo los abrió de nuevo cuando escuchó el deslizar de una cremallera y la posterior presión punzante en su espalda.**

**Estaba caliente. Palpitaba con fuerza. Temblaba, incluso se retorcía. Moría por sentirla.**

**Mojaba sus piernas. Se constreñía alrededor de la nada. Picaba, ardía, escocía incluso. Moría por sentirle.**

**Y el beso, ese beso dulce, audaz, descarado, en el que sus labios se hicieron uno y sus salivas se contaminaron la una de la otra, no hizo más que encender aún más la ya de por sí caliente atmósfera. Su primer beso.**

**Ninguno de los dos podía más.**

–Estoy listo… Preciosa.

–Me llamo… F-Fuyuka…

–Eso ya lo sabía…

**Aquél que la había seducido comenzó a arrancarle la ropa. Chaqueta, blusa, sostén. Las prendas se extendieron por el suelo con una suavidad tan sólo propia de alguien que realmente hubiera esperado aquel momento durante mucho tiempo. El cuerpo de Fuyuka, ya tan sólo cubierto por su falda, sin embargo, no hizo más que atemorizarle.**

**Karasu bajó la mirada por un segundo. Se preguntaba si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. En el fondo, no hacía más que aprovecharse del dolor de la chica. Pero, por otra parte, jamás volvería a estar tan cerca de ella. Desde el día que la vio, no había podido quitársela de la cabeza; incluso lamentaba haber sido tan duro y arrogante cada vez que se habían encontrado. La miraba desde la distancia. La seguía, a pesar de que se sentía estúpido al hacerlo. Se veía a sí mismo como un acosador, pero no podía evitarlo. Tan pura, tan preciosa, tan risueña… De hecho, le hacía trizas el alma verla tan decaída. Pero, si él podía hacer algo por ayudarla, quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Sabía que nunca sería suya, que las chicas como ella huyen de la gente como él. Por eso, en su única oportunidad de estar con ella, quería confortarla y conseguir que se sintiese querida. Ayudar a aquélla a quien, desde la distancia, amaba. Fuyuka Kudou. Su Fuyuka Kudou.**

**Sus ardientes mejillas se mojaron ligeramente.**

–Te… quiero.

–¿A-ah…?

**¿Había oído bien? Ese chico descarriado, solitario y malhumorado, ése de quien debió haber huido en cuanto pudo… ¿Qué había dicho? No podía ser. Apenas se conocían. Debía estar engañándola. Él no sabía nada de ella. …O quizás sí.**

**Quizás era mucho más tierno de lo que todo el mundo creía. Quizás sus sentimientos estuvieran ocultos tras una máscara de frialdad, pero él estaba ya tan rojo como lo estaba ella. Pero, ¿por qué ella? ¿Cómo había destapado la auténtica cara de aquel chico? El remolino de pensamientos de Fuyuka se vio interrumpido en seco: la presión que el miembro de Karasu ejercía en su piel había cambiado de lugar. Un cambio que, por súbito y no reflexionado, sorprendió a ambos por igual.**

–Fuyuka… No quiero que pierdas tu pureza.

–K-karasu-san… Va… le…

**Karasu, con lágrimas en sus ojos y jugando aún con el pecho de Fuyuka, comenzó a introducir su miembro en el recto de la chica, al tiempo que ésta soltaba un agudo chillido de dolor que, sin embargo, no hubiera querido que acabase.**

**Karasu ardía. El interior de Fuyuka, a pesar de estar increíblemente apretado, era suave y caliente, al igual que el resto de su piel. Jamás se había sentido así; su cuerpo temblaba, tan sólo capaz de moverse para hundirse de lleno una y otra vez en aquella sensación maravillosa.**

**Fuyuka no podía creérselo. Estaba haciendo el amor de una forma aún más sucia que el simple sexo… y le encantaba. Sus rodillas fallaban, las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos y, más abajo, un hilo de saliva se deslizaba tímidamente hasta el final de su barbilla. Se movía al compás, empujándose ligeramente contra su pareja cada vez que él trataba de sentirla de nuevo. Temerosa de caer, se aferró a los brazos y manos de Yukihito. Ambos gemían, salvajes pero tímidos, violenta y turbadamente, deseoso de más y temerosa de menos.**

**La separó de la pared. Él mismo se recostó contra el muro y se dejó caer, siempre arrastrándola consigo. La retuvo entre sus brazos firmemente a pesar de que apenas podía moverse. Fuyuka apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, permitiéndole ver su expresión: tenía los ojos casi cerrados y la cara roja; sofocada, murmuraba disimuladamente, pidiéndole a Karasu que no parase. Las caderas de ambos comenzaron a moverse más violentamente. Apenas podían pensar, respirar, darse cuenta realmente de lo que hacían. Sólo buscaban la mayor diversión. Contra la pared, de rodillas: cada forma de darse placer mutuo era inmensamente mejor que la anterior. Ya no pensaba en Mamoru, no quería pensar en él. Era Karasu. Karasu estaba haciéndola sentir aquella maravillosa sensación. Él también podía llegar a hacerla feliz. Y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que el mundo no giraba en torno al portero. No dejaría de querer a Mamoru, era imposible; pero, de todos modos, pensó que hay muchas maneras de querer. Se alegraría por sus queridos Mamoru y Aki y les desearía lo mejor, incluso les apoyaría en su relación; al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Pero no debía desanimarse a pesar de que Mamoru no la hubiese elegido a ella. Tenía a un chico maravilloso que la quería más que a nada justo detrás de ella. Y, al darse cuenta, explotó. Ambos explotaron. Lo único que lamentaron fue que las llamas de dentro de cada uno no se fundiesen en una cuando cruzaron sus respectivos cortafuegos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Karasu salió lentamente de dentro de la chica de la que tan enamorado estaba, por razones naturales que apenas alcanzaba a comprender.<strong>

–Fuyu… ka..

–Karasu… san...

**Se acercaron el uno al otro y se besaron profundamente. Él se sintió feliz de estar pasando tiempo al fin con la chica que le había robado el corazón. Ella reconocía su ayuda; gracias a él, sus sentimientos estaban mucho más claros, y su mente, más despejada.**

–¿De… verdad me quieres…? **–preguntó Fuyuka, tímida.**

**Karasu asintió, casi avergonzado.**

–Es… **–prosiguió la chica, ofreciéndole una tierna sonrisa y sentándose sobre su regazo**–. Es muy bonito…

**Cerró los ojos y comenzó a ludir a Karasu con su aún pura esencia. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre él y rodeó su torso con los brazos. Karasu se deleitó con el cuerpo de la chica mientras volvía a enardecerse, tocándola y besándola allá donde podía, tanteándola y oyéndola gemir hasta que, una vez más, estuvo preparado para poder sentirla y hacer que ella le sintiese a él.**

**Fuyuka levantó sus caderas un poco, haciendo la tensión de Karasu aún más patente que antes. Éste se sorprendió al ver lo que la chica intentaba hacer.**

–Fuyuka, ¿estás segura de esto?

–S-sí… Yo… creo que también puedo quererte a ti, Karasu-san…

–Llámame Yukih-

**La conversación fue interrumpida por el violento descenso de Fuyuka, quien dejó que Karasu la atravesase de un solo golpe. Ambos gimieron ruidosamente mientras la flor de la chica se tornaba en rosa violeta.**

**Aún en shock por el primer contacto, Fuyuka se desplomó sobre el chico, quien comenzó a mordisquearle las orejas y el cuello mientras bajaba sus manos por la espalda de la chica, introduciendo finalmente sus dedos dentro del lugar que él había tomado como suyo la primera vez. Fuyuka vociferó, encantada de volver a sentir aquello y de estar conectada con el chico una vez más. Le abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los íntimos latidos de Karasu. No quería gemir de placer; después de todo, y por feliz que estuviera, él seguía siendo un tipo duro. Fuyuka dibujó una sonrisa en su cara de pasión y besó cariñosamente a Karasu, acallando sus sonidos. Sólo se oía la lluvia, el pulso y el deslizar de ambos. Sólo se separaron cuando Fuyuka no pudo más.**

–¡K-karasu-san…!

–Hazlo, Fuyuka…

**Antes siquiera de que Karasu pudiera terminar de hablar, el elixir que emanaba de la chica le cubrió cuan largo era. El calor de aquella sustancia le hizo gemir lascivamente.**

–Fuyuka, aparta, ¡yo también…!

**Aunque reticente a obedecer, Fuyuka desmontó de Karasu y se arrodilló ante él, ofreciéndole la única abertura virgen que le quedaba para que, al fin, pudiese aliviar su sufrimiento. En cuanto sintió los labios de la chica entrar en contacto con él, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciéndole eyacular violentamente en cuanto aquella gélida y la vez ardiente sensación poseyó su cuerpo.**

**Se limpió los restos con la mano y, dificultosamente, tragó. Y, a pesar de que la estampa de su cuerpo desnudo y cubierto del fruto de su cariño le resultaba irresistible al chico, su sonrisa seguía siendo tan pura y relajante como siempre.**

–Yo… también te quiero, Karasu-san.

* * *

><p>–¡Ya estoy aquí~! <strong>–saludó alegremente Fuyuka en cuanto llegó a casa.<strong>

–Hola, hija. Hoy llegas tarde.

–¡Sí, perdona! Me he entretenido un poco en el camino, es que me he encontrado a un viejo amigo.

–En fin, al menos ya se te ve más feliz **–sonrió Michiya Kudou, padre adoptivo de Fuyuka. La pequeña sonrió y asintió alegremente.**

–Bueno… ¡Nadie dijo que un día de lluvia no pueda alegrar el ánimo! Oh, y papá, ¿qué te parecería que yo estudiase Medicina?

* * *

><p><em><strong>JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Tetas.<strong>_

_**¡Gracias por leer un capítulo más de esta para nada erótica historia! :D Qué queréis que os diga, la perversión la llevo dentro pero al escribir no me sale. (****?****) El próximo capítulo será un tanto más especial, pues contiene uno de mis fetiches. No os hagáis ilusiones, será tan malo como siempre, pero me lo pasaré mejor escribiéndolo~**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima! ^^**_


	3. Estás en tu casa –EndouxNatsumixEndou–

**_¡Vale, me he propuesto un reto! Dado que el 16 de marzo es mi cumpleaños, decidí que, para celebrarlo, trataría de hacer pleno de publicaciones y sacar una traducción, una entrada de blog y un nuevo capítulo prácticamente a la vez. La entrada de blog ya está programada y la traducción está lista para ser corregida, pero ya es 12 de marzo y aún no he empezado este capítulo. Dado que soy lento como una tortuga, dudo mucho que vaya a poder estar listo en tan solo 4 días, ¡pero antes muerto que rendido! Si no el 16, al menos trataré de sacarlo uno o dos días después, depende de lo que se me atragante el capítulo y su correspondiente corrección._**

**_Dicho esto, ¡bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de Días de lluvia! Esta vez, voy a quedarme a gusto del todo, os lo aseguro. Hace mucho que quería escribir este capítulo, así que espero que todo vaya rodado y me quede medianamente decente. Sé que no será del gusto de todos (puede que no sea del gusto de nadie lololol), pero uno tiene que escribir lo que le sale del alma, y no lo que los demás quieren meterse entre pecho y espalda para satisfacer sus deseos personales. Primero yo, después el resto de gente. Es lo que hay._**

**_No tengo nada más que decir, así que no os entretendré más. ¡Feliz lectura!_**

* * *

><p>–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡QUE ME MOJOOOOOOOOO!<p>

**E****l bueno de Endou-chi gritaba como un poseso por la calle mientras corría de un lado para otro en busca de un refugio donde resguardarse del chaparrón.**

_«¿¡Por qué siempre tiene que llover cuando entreno lejos de casa!?»,_ **se preguntó el chico mientras escurría su empapada cinta del pelo como si fuese una bayeta. Había encontrado refugio bajo un tobogán infantil que había en un parque de los alrededores y, desde allí, trataba de situarse. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber echado a correr sin rumbo al sentir la primera gota de lluvia en la mejilla, pero no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente. De alguna manera, encontraría la forma de llegar a casa.**

**Tarde o temprano, al menos.**

**Se secó la frente con la manga del chándal y volvió a enfundarse la cinta en la cabeza. Trató de levantarse, pero olvidó que estaba en el vano de un pequeño tobogán para niños y se dio un sonoro golpe en la cabeza. Una vez hubo terminado de chillar de dolor, se espabiló dándose unas palmaditas en los mofletes y, luchando contra viento y lluvia, volvió a emprender la carrera. Endou-chi corría por las mojadas calles de Inazuma sin saber exactamente dónde estaba ni a dónde se dirigía, dando palos de ciego y confiando en que el destino, de algún modo, le acabaría guiando a casa por inercia.**

**Sin embargo, la inercia, más que guiarle hacia su destino, hizo que se encontrase con él por las malas. Al girar en una esquina, las zapatillas del chico patinaron sobre el resbaladizo suelo y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar y recuperar la estabilidad para dar la curva, se estrelló de cara contra el muro de ladrillo rojizo que tenía enfrente. Endou-chi cayó al suelo de culo y se tapó la cara con las manos para tratar de aliviar el dolor, pero pronto se olvidó de todo aquello al fijarse mejor en el muro contra el que había chocado.**

**El muro, acompañado de una valla de acero pintada y un frondoso seto, hacía juego y se encargaba de rodear, proteger y aislar una enorme casa de dos pisos, toda ella pintada de colores rosáceos y rojizos. El portero del Raimon, olvidándose del todo del aguacero que le estaba cayendo encima, se quedó mirando aquella mansión sin saber exactamente por qué. Segundos después, algo se iluminó dentro de él y se levantó de un salto.**

**Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero, visto que ésa era la ayuda que el destino había decidido brindarle, el chico irrumpió en la propiedad privada como una exhalación y se abalanzó hacia el porche para guarecerse por fin de la lluvia.**

**Se tomó unos segundos para respirar, serenarse y pensar en qué hacer a continuación. Volvió a quitarse la cinta de la cabeza y la estrujó bien para tratar de secarla otra vez, y entonces se percató de que, en realidad, la cinta era el menor de sus problemas: estaba calado hasta los huesos y, de entrar en la casa así, iba a ponerlo todo perdido de agua y barro. Su escasa imaginación en esa clase de situaciones solamente le permitió quitarse toda la ropa, escurrirla lo mejor posible, doblarla torpemente y tratar de actuar como si entrar en una casa ajena en calzoncillos fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.**

**Al fin y al cabo, la última vez que estuvo allí, le habían insistido en que se pasase a hacer una visita siempre que quisiese, asegurando que aquélla era su casa y que siempre sería bien recibido en ella. El sentimiento de culpa por aprovecharse de aquella manera de la hospitalidad ajena volvió a reconcomerle la conciencia, pero trató de olvidarse de todo aquello y, haciendo de tripas corazón, agarró la manilla, la accionó muy despacio y asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.**

–¿Natsumi-san? **–preguntó el chico en voz baja. No recibió ninguna respuesta.**

**Cogió su ropa y calzado húmedos, se los colocó bajo el brazo y entró en la casa sin hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Avanzó por el pasillo, inmaculadamente blanco, y comenzó a olisquear el ambiente:** **por la hora que era, esperaba que un olor más agradable de lo que uno pudiera imaginarse inundase ya la casa, pero no pudo distinguir ninguna clase de aroma aparte de la fragancia de las flores que había en el recibidor. **

**Sabía que Natsumi era un ama de casa diligente y que, además, siempre había sido muy escrupulosa con los horarios, así que resultaba muy extraño no poder percibir olor a comida a esas horas. Tampoco se oía nada ni se notaba ninguna clase de movimiento en toda la casa. Al principio, pensó que, quizás, Natsumi podría haber salido, pero pronto descartó la idea, dado que la puerta estaba abierta y las luces seguían encendidas.**

**Todo estaba muy tranquilo.**

**Y, por alguna razón, comenzó a preocuparse.**

**Avanzó por el pasillo y se asomó al salón comedor. La estancia estaba vacía y tranquila, aunque la mesa del comedor parecía haber sido empujada y se había llevado un par de sillas por delante. Sobre el respaldo de una de esas sillas estaba el delantal de Natsumi, arrugado y hecho una bola, de la cual sobresalía un solo tirante roto por la mitad. A sus pies había una sola zapatilla de casa, recostada de lado sobre el suelo.**

**Cada vez más inquieto, levantó la vista y dirigió los ojos hacia los fogones. Sobre la encimera había una tabla de cortar con varias verduras torpemente troceadas y un cuchillo al lado. El chico se acercó y sostuvo el cuchillo con cuidado: tenía algún que otro resto de verduras pegado al filo y aún estaba húmedo a pesar del calor que hacía, así que tenía que haber sido usado poco antes.**

**De hecho, la atmósfera estaba demasiado cargada para estar lloviendo de aquella manera. Endou-chi recorrió una a una las ventanas de la estancia con la mirada: todas estaban cerradas a cal y canto. Se sintió tentado de abrir alguna, pero no quiso arriesgarse a enfadar a Natsumi: trató de autoconvencerse de que era posible que ella hubiese dejado todo cerrado a propósito; por ejemplo, para poder secar dentro de casa la ropa recién lavada. Su madre solía hacer lo mismo en los días de lluvia, así que supuso que debía de tratarse de algo así, aunque la única prenda de ropa que había en el salón comedor era el delantal de Natsumi.**

**Por más que trataba de calmar su inquieta mente, todo aquello seguía resultándole muy extraño.**

**Sacudió la cabeza y se sonrió a sí mismo.**

_«¡Qué tonterías estoy pensando; ni que Natsumi-san no supiese cuidarse ella solita! Debe estar en alguna habitación del fondo haciendo alguna tarea. Igual está planchando la ropa recién sacada de la lavadora, o…»._

**Y, justo entonces, un chillido de terror procedente del fondo del pasillo se extendió como un relámpago por toda la casa.**** Endou-chi aguzó el oído, lanzó la ropa por los aires y, olvidando de golpe todas los pensamientos reconfortantes con los que había tratado de llenar su cabeza, echó a correr hacia el origen del sonido tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.**

**En tan solo unos segundos, se acabó encontrando con una puerta cerrada que le bloqueaba el paso y, sin pensárselo dos veces ni comprobar si el pestillo estaba echado o no, cargó contra ella con todas sus fuerzas y la echó abajo.**

–¡NATSUMI-SAN! **–gritó, oyendo al mismo tiempo un segundo chillido mucho más claro.**

**Mientras veía cómo la puerta, fuera de sus bisagras, caía hacia delante como un peso muerto, pensó que aquel grito no sonaba tan desesperado como le había parecido la primera vez.**

**A medida que la puerta caía, una enorme habitación a oscuras se extendía ante los ojos de Endou-chi. Una ventana corredera cubierta con cortinas al fondo del cuarto dejaba pasar la luz que los relámpagos emitían al caer sobre la ciudad de Inazuma. Y, cuando la puerta golpeó el suelo, el estruendo hizo que los dos individuos que yacían en la cama se separasen de golpe y se estremeciesen violentamente, hasta el punto de que uno de ellos cayó al suelo por el lado contrario al de la puerta.**

–¿¡C-chibimamo…!? **–preguntó Natsumi con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no sin antes taparse el pecho con las sábanas tan rápido como pudo. Endou-chi, sin prestar la más mínima atención a sus palabras ni a sus gestos, se abalanzó hacia la cama, dio una voltereta sobre el colchón y se dejó caer sobre el estómago del desconocido. Justo al mismo tiempo, éste levantó la cabeza para tratar de ver qué estaba ocurriendo, pero lo único que pudo ver fue un cuerpo extraño echándose sobre él y aplastándole con rabia homicida.**

–¡Esto te enseñará a no atacar a mujeres indefensas en sus casas, desgraciado! **–gritó Endou-chi, feliz de ver la expresión de dolor punzante en la cara del agresor de su querida amiga. Los ojos del desconocido estaban casi desorbitados por el impacto y la cinta naranja en su cabeza comenzaba a resbalar debido al sudor.**

**La cinta naranja en su cabeza.**

**Endou-chi tragó saliva y se inclinó sobre el desconocido para verle mejor la cara. Su yo adulto parecía estar retorciéndose de dolor bajo su trasero.**

–¿…Do-san? **–preguntó con un hilillo de voz. El aludido trató de responder, pero de su boca no salieron más que una especie de graznidos sordos, como el sonido que hace un fuelle cuando no le queda aire. Endou-chi, alarmado, se encaramó torpemente a la cama y, mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar darle una coz más en el estómago a su yo adulto de forma involuntaria.**

**Natsumi se asomó al borde de la cama tan deprisa como pudo y le acarició la frente a Do-san con gesto preocupado.**

–¿Estás bien, Mamoru?

–He… he tenido **–tosió–** días mejores, si te soy sincero…

**Endou-chi miraba la escena desde el borde contrario de la cama. Natsumi-san y su alter ego se sonreían cariñosamente el uno al otro mientras la mujer le acariciaba el pelo suavemente al herido.**

–¿Qué… qué ocurre aquí? **–llegó a decir Endou-chi.**

–Ay… **–se quejó Do-san mientras se incorporaba, rascándose la nuca con mala cara–**. ¿Es que contigo rondando no se puede tener ni un poco de intimidad o qué?

–¿Intimidad? ¡Pero, entonces…!

**Endou-chi se tomó unos minutos para comenzar a atar cabos.**

–…Chibimamo, ¿qué le ha ocurrido a tu ropa? **–inquirió Natsumi al cabo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Endou-chi.**

–A-ah, eso… Esto, bueno, es que… **–musitó, rascándose la cabeza–**, e-estaba lloviendo mucho cuando he llegado y mi ropa estaba empapada. No quería mojar la casa, así que me la quité antes de ent… ¡P-pero ésa no es la cuestión! **–Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza–**. ¡Do-san, esto está muy mal! **–anunció por fin a voz en grito–**. ¡Tú ya estás casado; tú mismo me lo dijiste! ¡No… no sé por qué Natsumi-san ha aceptado hacer esto, pero no está bien! ¡Sólo vas a conseguir hacerle daño a tu esposa! ¡Puede que Natsumi-san sea… **–bajó la mirada de golpe para evitar los ojos de la mujer–** …m-muy guapa, pero eso no es excusa suficiente…!

**Natsumi empezó a reírse por lo bajo. Su risa se había endulzado muchísimo con los años, y Endou-chi no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente aunque no supiese exactamente por qué.**

–Lo dice en serio, ¿verdad?

–Eso me temo… **–suspiró Do-san–**. Lo siento mucho, Nats.

–No tiene importancia. Es adorable; me recuerda mucho a ti cuando tenías su edad **–sonrió ella.**

**Endou-chi ladeó la cabeza.**

–En fin… Supongo que no queda otra que contártelo **–dijo Do-san lentamente, rascándose la nuca–**. Endou-chi, no quería que te enterases así, _créeme, _pero no estamos haciendo nada malo. De hecho, es lo más natural del mundo, dado que Natsumi es mi… esposa.

**El pequeño de la casa se tomó un par de minutos para tratar de asimilar la información.**

**Mientras pensaba en sí mismo, en sus sentimientos y en sus experiencias, no pudo sacarse una frase de la cabeza:**

**"A la tercera va la vencida".**

**Sin embargo, nunca se hubiera esperado que la tercera pudiese ser Natsumi, y mucho menos que fuese la persona con la que acabaría compartiendo su vida. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué podría haber ocurrido entre Do-san y Natsumi para acabar enamorándose y casándose. Al fin y al cabo, él nunca había visto a Natsumi como a nada más que a una buena amiga, pero, bien pensado, nunca se había planteado que ella pudiese pensar en él de un modo diferente. No sería la primera vez que malinterpretaba los sentimientos de alguien.**

–¿Estás bien, Chibimamo? **–preguntó Natsumi, sacando al joven del trance.**

–S-sí… **–susurró al cabo, muy poco convencido.**

–Mmm… ¿Puede ser que estés decepcionado por alguna razón? **–sonrió Natsumi burlonamente.**

**Endou-chi dio un respingo y sacudió las manos. Las mejillas empezaron a arderle.**

–¡N-no, claro que no! Es que, bueno, no… no me lo esperaba.

–Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes ahora?

–Quince, ¿por qué?

–Quince, ¿eh…? Eso está muy bien. **–Natsumi soltó las sábanas y descubrió su pecho, tan solo cubierto ya por una oscura última línea defensiva. Endou-chi apartó la mirada de golpe y no pudo ver cómo su futura mujer volvía a asomarse al borde de la cama y le pedía cariño a su marido con los ojos, quien, aunque casi a regañadientes, le acarició la cara con la mejilla. **

**Tratando de concentrarse en alguna otra cosa, lo que fuese, clavó los ojos en la puerta que acababa de derribar: aprisionadas bajo su peso pudo ver la chaqueta y la camiseta de Do-san y prácticamente todas las prendas que, supuso, Natsumi había llevado puestas no mucho antes. No fue una visión especialmente tranquilizadora.**

**Natsumi sonrió sobre los labios de su marido y, asegurándose de que Endou-chi podría oír sus palabras, susurró dulcemente:**

–Nosotros empezamos a salir juntos cuando teníamos esa edad, ¿no?

**Do-san vaciló durante un segundo y asintió.**

–Sí, eso creo. **–Y añadió en voz muy baja, para que solamente ella pudiese oírle–**: ¿Crees que es bueno que le contemos todo esto a Endou-chi?

–Tiene derecho a saberlo **–sonrió ella–**. Además, aún recuerdo la época en la que tú eras como él. Me siento incapaz de negárselo, cariño. Discúlpame.

–No… no tiene importancia, supongo. Ya sabe todo lo demás, al fin y al cabo…

–¿Ves, Chibimamo? **–sonrió Natsumi elevando un poco la voz–**. Pronto serás mayor y sabrás lo que es tener una chica a la que tengas que cuidar.

–¡Y-yo ya soy mayor! **–exclamó, hinchando el pecho–**. ¡He tenido pareja antes!

**El fulgor de un rayo entró súbitamente en la habitación, iluminando la seca mirada que Natsumi le acababa de lanzar a su marido, la cual contrastaba notablemente con la dulce actitud que había demostrado hasta entonces.**

–…Endou-kun, tú me dijiste que yo había sido tu primera novia.

**Do-san se quedó mudo ante los gélidos ojos de Natsumi. Incapaz de hablar, se levantó de un salto, agarró a Endou-chi por el pescuezo y lo sacó de la habitación en volandas, pisando la puerta caída impunemente. Le llevó hasta la cocina, le soltó y le arrinconó contra una pared antes de susurrar en tono enfadado:**

–¡Me estás poniendo el agua al cuello, Endou-chi! No sé a qué ha venido semejante mentira, ¡pero el que tú trates de aparentar que eres mayor a mí me va a costar muy caro!

–¡P-pero…! **–tartamudeó Endou-chi, encogido en una bola bajo la mirada de Do-san–**. ¡Es verdad! ¡Yo he tenido pareja antes…!

**Do-san se irguió, manteniendo la mirada fija en su alter ego.**

–¿Lo dices de verdad? **–preguntó, cruzando los brazos. Endou-chi asintió muy rápido.**

–S-supongo que mi primera novia de verdad fue Aki-chan…

–¿Cómo que novia de verd…? **–Do-san se interrumpió a sí mismo y abrió mucho los ojos–**. No, espera, ¿¡cómo que Aki!? ¡Aki y yo nunca hemos salido juntos!

–¿…Ah, no? **–parpadeó Endou-chi.**

–Para nada.

**Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose el uno al otro. Nunca se habían parado a pensar si podría haber diferencias entre las vidas del uno y del otro más allá de su encuentro, pero acababa de quedar claro que, al menos en ciertos detalles, sus historias diferían.**

–Dime **–exhortó Do-san–**, ¿sigues con Aki?

**Endou-chi bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.**

–Ya veo. Entonces, ¿con quién más has estado?

–¿Eh…? **–parpadeó el joven–**. ¿Qué te hace pensar que he tenido más parejas?

–Has dicho que Aki fue tu primera novia "de verdad". Lo más lógico es pensar que ha habido otras.

–Ah, ya… **–susurró, y arrastrando las palabras, dijo–**: Tiempo antes, Reina-chan y yo, bueno…

–¿Reina-chan? ¿Quién se supone que es "Reina"?

**Endou-chi dio un respingo.**

–¿¡Quéee!? ¿¡Es que te has olvidado de ella!? ¡R-reina, Reina Yagami!

–Reina… Yagami… **–repitió Do-san, estrujándose el cerebro–**. Espera, ¿no es… la chica de The Genesis? Cómo se llamaba… ¿Ulvida?

–¡No es Ulvida! **–gruñó Endou-chi–**. ¡Sabes perfectamente que todos en el Ohisama-En quieren olvidar esa época; especialmente Reina!

–¡V-vale, tranquilo! **–exclamó el entrenador, casi asustado por el repentino arrebato de su alter ego–**. Pero, ¿qué tienes tú que ver con ella?

–Yo, eh, mmm… **–vaciló, sonrojándose hasta las orejas–**. Reina-chan fue mi… mi primera… bueno…

**Do-san captó el mensaje al vuelo y clavó la mirada en el pequeño.**

–…Dime que no es verdad.

–Yo… ¡Yo no me arrepiento, y ella tampoco! **–gimoteó, frunciendo el ceño**–. Ninguno de los dos lo buscaba, pero… ¡pero eso no quiere decir que yo no la quisiese! ¡T-todavía la quiero, y ella a mí, estoy seguro!

**Do-san fue a contestarle, pero Endou-chi le plantó la mano delante, indicando que le dejase terminar.**

–…No estoy hablando de que la "quiera", sino de que la… q-quiero. La quiero mucho, ¡pero… no como para casarme con ella! No es eso lo que siento y, de todas formas… sé que eso no puede ser…

**Do-san le dio una palmada en el hombro a su joven alter ego y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.**

–Parece que lo has tenido difícil, Endou-chi.

**El pequeño asintió.**

**Do-san le acarició la mejilla a Endou-chi y, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, le dijo:**

–No te preocupes. Yo ya lo he vivido, y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien **–rió–**. El amor es un tema peliagudo, lo sé, pero Natsumi se convirtió en el centro de mi vida desde el mismo día en el que empezamos a salir juntos. La quiero con toda mi alma, y nadie me ha hecho jamás tan feliz como ella. Y a ti te sucederá lo mismo, te lo prometo. Puede que nuestros recorridos y experiencias sean diferentes, pero Natsumi forma parte de tu destino tanto como yo.

**Endou-chi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y respondió:**

–Muchas gracias por los ánimos, Do-san, pero sin camiseta y con la bragueta bajada, el discurso no impone tanto como debería.

**Los pantalones de Do-san se cayeron en cuanto Endou-chi terminó de hablar. El adulto carraspeó con las mejillas rojas y se subió los pantalones de nuevo, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.**

–Ahora, prométeme que no le dirás nada a Natsumi, ¿de acuerdo? Ella fue la primera y única para mí, y no quisiera decepcionarla o herirla haciéndole pensar que en realidad no fue así.

**Natsumi entró en la cocina con paso delicado y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Casi parecía que flotase.**

–Así que Yagami, ¿eh, Chibimamo? **–dijo la mujer, recostándose sobre el marco de la puerta y contemplando con una sonrisa al par de hombres, que se habían quedado clavados en el sitio sin saber qué demonios hacer**–. Es muy buena chica; quizás un tanto temperamental, pero sabe muy bien lo que se hace. Al menos, acabaste en buenas manos.

–¿…C-cuánto has oído? **–preguntó Do-san con la cara desencajada.**

–Absolutamente todo **–canturreó su mujer lentamente y marcando cada sílaba de la frase.**

–¿Entonces…?

**Natsumi se acercó a su esposo, le abrazó con cuidado y le dio un delicado y largo beso en los labios que el hombre devolvió aliviado. Endou-chi miraba a la pareja fijamente: de alguna manera, encontraba la escena sumamente interesante. Su atención se dobló cuando Natsumi deslizó sus dedos sobre los vaqueros de Do-san y volvió a desabrochárselos con cuidado sin dejar de besarle, a pesar de la poca aceptación que tuvo la idea por parte del entrenador.**

–N-nats, Endou-chi aún está… **–balbuceó Do-san.**

–Yo también te quiero, Mamoru **–le susurró al oído para interrumpirle–**. Más que a nada en este mundo.

**Natsumi se apartó de su marido y, con un dedo aún enganchado a los vaqueros de Do-san, dio un paso hacia atrás, indicándole con un tirón que le acompañase. Él siguió las órdenes de su esposa diligentemente y la acompañó hasta su cuarto de nuevo.**

**Endou-chi tardó unos minutos en reaccionar a aquella escena. Cuando por fin acabó de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir delante de sus ojos, salió de la cocina y vio los pantalones de Do-san en mitad del pasillo. Tras rodearlos con cuidado para no pisarlos, volvió hasta el cuarto donde había escuchado los chillidos la primera vez y se pegó a la pared del pasillo, escuchando atentamente. Ahora, sin embargo, sólo podía oír gemidos y risillas.**

**El pequeño asomó la cabeza dentro del cuarto lo más discretamente posible y vio a su alter ego adulto y a su futura mujer tumbados en la cama. Do-san estaba debajo de Natsumi, recibiendo sus besos en los labios y las mejillas, que no habían perdido un ápice de sensibilidad en todos aquellos años. El entrenador pasó sus curtidas manos de portero por debajo de la ropa interior que apenas cubría las caderas de su mujer y tiró de ella hacia abajo, acariciando sus piernas con cariño mientras luchaba por quitar de en medio aquella prenda que tanto provocaba al principio y tantísimo estorbaba al final.**

**La respiración de Endou-chi se agitó violentamente al contemplar casi totalmente desnuda a la que algún día sería su mujer. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a arder en cuanto vio cómo las manos de su alter ego adulto palpaban todas y cada una de las delicadas curvas de su esposa, haciéndola temblar un poco con cada caricia. Era un espectáculo hipnótico y, en cierto sentido, doloroso.**

–¿Disfrutando de las vistas, Chibimamo? **–preguntó Natsumi entre resuellos, quien había notado la presencia de Endou-chi por su violenta y ruidosa respiración. El pequeño asintió por inercia e, imitando a su yo adulto, se acercó a ella diligentemente en cuanto ésta le hizo un gesto con el dedo.**

**Pisó la puerta caída con toda impunidad y acabó de pie al lado de la cama. Natsumi le dio un beso en la mejilla a Do-san para indicarle que parase durante un segundo y mirase a su pequeño yo: el chico estaba tan rojo como la sangre que inundaba su cabeza y parecía costarle horrores respirar con normalidad e incluso mantenerse en pie. Do-san esbozó una vaga sonrisa mientras rememoraba los días en los que a él le ocurría exactamente lo mismo cada vez que veía a Natsumi desnuda. Nadie conocía mejor que él aquella sensación, y sabía que no era precisamente agradable: en aquellas circunstancias, los músculos fallaban, la mente se nublaba y lo único que podía sentir eran unas horribles punzadas en la cabeza que solamente cesarían al darle al cuerpo aquello que estaba implorando.**

**Puede que Natsumi no supiese qué se sentía. Puede que ella no pudiese siquiera imaginar por lo que él pasaba cada vez que entraba en ese estado. Puede que ella nunca llegase a comprender a ciencia cierta que él sufría enormemente al no poder tocarla, sentirla o acariciarla.**

**Pero no era necesario que lo supiese.**

**Lo único que Natsumi tenía que saber era cómo calmar el dolor de su marido. Y, aunque nunca hubiese sido consciente de aquel dolor, ella podía sentirlo y sabía perfectamente cómo aliviarlo. Siempre lo había sabido, aún sin saberlo. Desde el mismo momento en el que Natsumi posó sus ojos en los de Mamoru por primera vez, aunque él tardase mucho más en posar los suyos en los de Natsumi.**

–Nats… ¿De verdad esto te parece bien? **–preguntó Do-san con mala cara. Natsumi le dio un beso en los labios y sonrió.**

–Es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Mamoru, lo único mejor que tenerte a ti es teneros a los dos.

**Natsumi llevó la mano hasta el bulto que sobresalía de la única prenda de ropa que quedaba sobre el cuerpo de Endou-chi y empezó a acariciarla con cariño. El portero abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el repentino contacto y trató por todos los medios de apartarse, pero sus resentidas piernas no se lo permitieron. Su mente había reaccionado por fin, pero su cuerpo seguía sufriendo y carcomiéndose a sí mismo.**

**Lo necesitaba.**

–¿Te gusta esto, Chibimamo? **–dijo Natsumi en tono cómico mientras daba golpecitos con los dedos en la punta de la erección, divertida por las violentas reacciones que Endou-chi ponía todo su empeño en reprimir. Las gotas de lluvia que le cubrían se mezclaban cada vez más con su propio sudor, creando una mezcla que hacía brillar su cuerpo a la luz incandescente que provenía del pasillo.**

–N-n-natsu… mi… san… **–titubeó**–. N-no hace… f-falta…

–¿Debería parar, entonces? **–susurró sonriente.**

–S-sí… **–jadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Natsumi se sonrió ante la contradicción e hizo caso a sus palabras.**

**Sin más, Natsumi dejó a Endou-chi y dirigió sus ojos hacia Do-san, lanzándole una lasciva sonrisa que él supo interpretar al instante. No sabía qué pensar exactamente acerca de las ideas de su mujer, pero poco le importaba en aquel momento: ver cómo trabajaba sobre su pequeño alter ego había encendido un fuego descomunal dentro de él y necesitaba aplacarlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.**

**El entrenador se quitó de encima de Natsumi y se sentó en la cama con las piernas abiertas. Ella gateó sobre él y, bajo la siempre atenta mirada de Endou-chi, deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca. Do-san la abrazó firmemente y dejó rodar una mano desde la espalda de Natsumi hasta sus piernas, disfrutando del creciente calor de su esposa y de toda la piel que había podido sentir por el camino.**

**Natsumi bajó la mirada: la erección de su marido era cada vez mayor y comenzaba a palpitar tan fuerte que podía apreciarse aún bajo la tela. Do-san empezó a depositar besos en la mejilla y el hombro de Natsumi, instándola discretamente a hacer algo más que solamente mirar.**

–¿Te duele mucho, cariño…? **–preguntó ella, ligeramente preocupada.**

–N-no te preocupes por eso. ¡Cuanto más duele, mejor acaba siendo…! **–dijo Do-san, forzando una sonrisa.**

–Oh, ¡lo siento mucho…! **–dijo Natsumi, arrepentida–**. Te he hecho esperar demasiado, ¿verdad…? Perdóname, Mamoru…

–No hay nada que perdonar, Nats…

**Natsumi rodeó el cuello de Do-san con los brazos y se sentó sobre su regazo, dándole un largo y apasionado beso mientras masajeaba a su marido con sus caderas para excitarle todavía más.**

**Ambos se separaron muy despacio y a regañadientes, obligados por sus propios deseos.**

–Te quiero, Natsumi **–susurró Do-san a la oreja de su mujer.**

–Yo también te quiero, Mamoru… **–respondió ella, poniéndose más roja de lo que ya estaba.**

**Natsumi bajó por el torso de su marido, abriéndose camino a besos por su pecho y su vientre, que aún conservaba algo de la rechonchez que le caracterizó de joven y no dejaba que esos músculos se marcasen tanto como los de su tórax.**

**La respiración de la pareja se agitó enormemente cuando Natsumi llegó hasta la entrepierna de su marido, y Endou-chi comenzó a hiperventilar con fuerza. El pequeño se inclinó inconscientemente sobre la cama para ver con todo detalle cómo su futura esposa tiraba de la ropa interior de su yo adulto y le dejaba por fin libre, quien emergió con fuerza y consiguió que su pequeño alter ego se sintiese más niño que nunca.**

**Natsumi besó el extremo con cuidado y dejó que la propia goma de los bóxers apretase la base del entrenador, haciéndole gemir y estremecerse al notar la presión por primera vez. Colocó su lengua en la base y subió lentamente, parando cada vez que su Mamoru temblaba. Los años habían pasado, pero su marido seguía siendo muy débil a esa clase de provocaciones: ahora, sin embargo, no le causaban dolor ni malestar, sino un inmenso placer que no hacía más que aumentar su excitación y su amor hacia su mujer, que sabía controlar sus estímulos a la perfección.**

**Cuando Natsumi volvió al lugar donde había comenzado, Do-san posó su mano con cuidado en la cabeza de su esposa y acarició su largo pelo cobrizo. Ella, que había comprendido el mensaje a la perfección, separó mínimamente los labios y los colocó sobre el miembro con delicadeza. Do-san empujó la cabeza de su esposa hacia abajo con cuidado, y los labios de Natsumi se separaron por sí mismos para dejar que su marido entrase en su boca sin dejar jamás de acariciarle y presionar suavemente. Al llegar a la base, Natsumi volvió a subir rápidamente hasta la punta y la libó con muchísima fuerza, provocando que Do-san emitiese un violento grito de placer que duró hasta que los labios de su esposa llegaron al final y se despegaron de él abruptamente con el sonido de un beso.**

**Do-san comenzó a gemir con fuerza y volvió a empujar la cabeza de su mujer hacia abajo, quien colocó su lengua contra el miembro de su marido y le tomó en su boca completamente, justo a tiempo para tragar hasta la última gota que Do-san había volcado violentamente en su boca.**

**Do-san, con una enorme sonrisa en la boca y los ojos perdidos, recostó los codos sobre la cama y emitió un larguísimo y jadeante suspiro de satisfacción. Natsumi volvió a gatear sobre su marido y le tumbó en la cama con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.**

–Eres increíble, Nats… **–sonrió Do-san.**

–Deja de hacerme la pelota, tonto… **–susurró ella antes de acercarse a él y empezar a darle suaves besos en los que apenas rozaba sus labios.**

**Y, entonces, Do-san volvió a reparar en Endou-chi. Estaba mucho más rojo que antes y parecía acaloradísimo a pesar de estar prácticamente desnudo. Sus manos y rodillas temblaban violentamente, y su respiración, además de más rápida, se había vuelto también irregular. Sus ojos, entrecerrados y vacíos, miraban a la joven pareja mientras se besaban y se acariciaban.**

–Nats…

–Sí.

**Natsumi se acercó al borde de la cama y le dio un suave beso en la frente a Endou-chi, quien abrió los ojos de par en par, como si acabase de despertar de un sueño.**

–Chibimamo… **–dijo ella dulcemente mientras tiraba del extremo de la única prenda que quedaba sobre el cuerpo del pequeño–**. Quítatelos, ¿vale?

–Va… le…

**Jadeando y hasta mareado, Endou-chi siguió el mandato de su futura esposa del mismo modo que había obedecido todas las órdenes de su pareja la primera vez que se vio en una situación similar. Natsumi miró satisfecha a lo que veía y sonrió levemente, rememorando a su vez viejos tiempos que habían quedado atrás demasiado rápido.**

**Se apartó para dejar sitio a su futuro marido y dio unas palmaditas a la cama, indicándole que se acercase. Endou-chi puso una rodilla sobre el colchón y se subió torpemente encima con la ayuda de Do-san.**

**Natsumi se sentó de rodillas y sonrió casi maliciosamente. Encorvó la espalda hacia atrás, colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo con las manos. Endou-chi clavó los ojos en la excitante postura de Natsumi, que exhibía su cuerpo y dejaba sus mejores atributos en primer plano, aún cubiertos.**

–¿Te apetece venir a por ellas tú mismo? **–rió, arrugando la nariz.**

**Endou-chi gateó patosamente hasta el lugar de la cama donde se encontraba Natsumi y se colocó frente a ella, quien le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y los brazos aún en alto para permitirle hacer lo que estaba deseando. El pequeño de la casa le devolvía la mirada, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se desviasen de vez en cuando hacia el despampanante cuerpo de su futura mujer.**

–N-natsumi-san… **–llegó a balbucear cuando hubo recuperado un poco el sentido.**

–¿Mmm?

–A ti esto… ¿te parece bien…? **–dijo con voz casi triste, mirando hacia abajo**–. Yo no soy como… él…

–Mamoru… **–suspiró ella con media sonrisa en la cara mientras bajaba los brazos–**. Sé todo lo que has oído, pero no debes preocuparte por ello, ¿de acuerdo? **–Colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Endou-chi y le dio una ligera sacudida–**. Puede que ahora Mamoru sea mucho más serio que antes y que haya aprendido un truco o dos **–le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a su marido y le guiñó un ojo–**, pero eso no quiere decir que tú ya no sirvas para nada ni que seas excluible. Sabes mejor que nadie que, de vez en cuando, él también necesita mirar atrás y pensar de un modo menos lógico y más emocional, como tú. Y, del mismo modo, hay veces en las que tú deberías dejar de intentar razonar con el corazón y darle un poco de uso a esto de aquí arriba **–dijo, golpeando suavemente la cabeza de Endou-chi con los nudillos–**. Sois las dos caras de una moneda… y le quiero a él exactamente lo mismo que te quise y te sigo queriendo a ti. Pero eso ya te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿verdad?

**Endou-chi asintió levemente y levantó la mirada.**

–Yo… ¡Y-yo también te quiero, Natsumi-san…! ¡Mucho!

–Qué mono…

**Natsumi le dio un beso en la frente del que Endou-chi tardó unos segundos en recuperarse del todo.**

**Volvió a colocar los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miró al pequeño de manera casi maternal.**

**Endou-chi tragó saliva y se acercó a Natsumi. Rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos e hizo lo posible por evitar hundir la cara donde no debía mientras palpaba su espalda tratando de dar con aquellos ridículamente intrincados ganchitos que ya le habían hecho la vida imposible en alguna ocasión.**

–Por delante, cariño **–sonrió Natsumi al darse cuenta de lo que Endou-chi intentaba hacer**–. Procuro ponérselo fácil a "Do-san"; ¡él también es un poco torpe! **–rió. Do-san resopló suavemente, pero no dijo una palabra.**

**Endou-chi se separó rápidamente y suspiró aliviado, pero su contento duró poco y pronto comenzó a desear que el cierre estuviese por detrás, como toda la vida: al menos, a eso ya estaba mínimamente acostumbrado.**

**Las temblorosas manos de Endou-chi se dirigieron hacia los enganches y, con muchísimo cuidado y esfuerzo, consiguió soltarlos. La presión liberada y la gravedad hicieron el resto.**

**Un pequeño charco de saliva comenzó a formarse entre Endou-chi y su futura esposa.**

–¿De verdad no quieres hacer nada más que mirar? **–rió ella.**

**Endou-chi asintió y, tratando de sonar algo más adulto de lo habitual, tartamudeó:**

–¡Quiero hacerte sentir bien…!

**La respuesta sorprendió tanto a Do-san como a Natsumi, quien se sonrojó ligeramente. Se hubiera esperado una respuesta así de su marido, pero no pensaba que el pequeño portero tuviese ya ese nivel de madurez, y menos aún que pudiese hacer gala de él en un momento como ése.**

**Natsumi se acercó a Endou-chi y le estrujó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, emocionada por sus palabras e ignorando totalmente que, de esa manera, estaba arruinando todos los esfuerzos previos del pequeño por ser delicado y manso. Endou-chi trataba por todos los medios de zafarse antes de comenzar a tener serios problemas para respirar y controlarse, pero no había manera de escapar de allí.**

**Y acabó cediendo.**

**Natsumi se sobresaltó al notar cómo Endou-chi se abrazaba fuertemente a ella. Miró hacia abajo y su mirada se cruzó con la de su futuro esposo, que la observaba fijamente. Tras tragar saliva y tratar de decir algo sin éxito, Endou-chi bajó la mirada y comenzó a besar y acariciar con la cara el espacio que quedaba entre sus pechos. Natsumi podía notar directamente en su piel el enorme calor que el cuerpo de Endou-chi desprendía. Las redondas mejillas del pequeño estaban ardiendo como el fuego, y ese calor, sumado a los besos y las caricias, le provocaba inexplicables escalofríos por la espalda. Natsumi aflojó el abrazo instintivamente, pero Endou-chi se negaba ya a soltarla. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Natsumi ya estaba tumbada en la cama, siendo abrazada con fuerza y emitiendo sutiles gemidos de placer al notar cómo Endou-chi seguía besando sus pechos.**

**El pequeño levantó la mirada y susurró muy preocupado:**

–¿Te… te gusta, Natsumi-san? ¿Estoy haciéndote feliz…?

–Mucho, cariño… **–dijo ella con dulzura, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.**

**Aún recordaba aquello. Cuando Mamoru y ella comenzaron a salir juntos, alrededor de ocho años atrás, él tan solo pensaba en hacerla feliz a cualquier precio. Anteponía a Natsumi a cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, incluso a su propia felicidad: siempre prefirió sufrir y soportar cualquier clase de mal trago para que ella le deleitase con una pequeña sonrisa antes que dejar de hacerlo para poder sonreír él. Se echó la felicidad de su pareja a la espalda y juró ante su padre que jamás permitiría que ella sufriese lo más mínimo.**

**Cuando empezaron a salir juntos, Mamoru no era capaz de comprender que Natsumi le quería a él tanto o más de lo que él la quería a ella. Y si sonreía al ver cómo él sufría por ella era, simplemente, para conseguir que dejase de sufrir. Del mismo modo que a él le dolía verla sufrir, ella también lo pasaba mal cada vez que pensaba en que él estaba sacrificándose por hacerla feliz.**

**Para Natsumi, saber que Mamoru haría lo que fuese por ella era el mayor regalo que podían hacerle, pero verle sufrir de aquella manera le hacía muchísimo daño. Por más que trataba de hacerle entender que tenerle a su lado era más que suficiente para ella, él no paraba de hacer lo imposible por satisfacerla. Y, por eso, Natsumi tuvo que hacérselo entender mediante el único método en el mundo con el que las ideas podían llegar a penetrar en la dura mollera de Mamoru.**

**La primera vez que Natsumi invitó a Mamoru a jugar al fútbol, ella pudo ver cómo los ojos del chico brillaban como nunca antes. Se notaba que juntar al fin las dos cosas más importantes en el mundo para él le hacía inmensamente feliz, pero Natsumi, que no era demasiado hábil, acabó tropezando y haciéndose daño en una rodilla mientras aprendía a jugar.**

**Mamoru no era capaz de perdonárselo. Por su culpa, Natsumi estaba herida y no se podía levantar. Tanto tiempo tratando de protegerla de los males exteriores, para acabar siendo él mismo el causante de su sufrimiento. Cayó al suelo de rodillas delante de Natsumi, masacrado por la culpa. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras aporreaba el suelo, lleno de rabia por haberle hecho aquello a la persona que más quería. Y, entonces, sintió la pequeña mano de Natsumi sobre su cabeza. Mamoru alzó la mirada y vio que Natsumi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero que, a pesar de todo, sonreía. Desconcertado, el portero se enjugó los ojos para ver mejor y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, Natsumi se había acercado a él y sostenía el balón de fútbol en sus manos.**

–Me hace muy feliz verte disfrutar así, Endou-kun… **–susurró ella–**. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír de esa manera.

–¡Esto no es disfrutar! **–respondió él–**. ¡Si te haces daño, yo…!

**Natsumi le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió.**

–¿…No puedes ser feliz?

**Mamoru asintió. Natsumi besó el balón** **y se lo ofreció.**

**Y, en cuanto tocó el balón y sus manos rozaron las de Natsumi, lo comprendió todo. Si ver cómo él sufría por ella la hacía sentir peor que nunca, **tratar de hacerla feliz no servía de nada**. La única manera de traerle felicidad era ser feliz junto a ella.**

–Te… te quiero mucho, Natsumi-chan.

**Mamoru cogió a Natsumi en brazos y la llevó a casa. Y, esa noche, cuando ya nadie podía oírlos, hicieron el amor por primera vez, sabiendo que tan solo podrían hacer disfrutar al otro mientras ellos fuesen felices.**

**Pero eso era algo por lo que él aún no había pasado.**

–Chibimamo, ¿quieres hacerme todavía _mucho_ más feliz?

**Endou-chi asintió efusivamente. Natsumi agarró su miembro aún por desarrollar por la punta y lo sostuvo con decisión.**

–Entonces, deja que sea yo quien te haga feliz esta vez.

**Endou-chi se separó de Natsumi y cayó de culo sobre la cama al oír esas palabras. Su futura mujer se incorporó y se inclinó sobre él, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Lo acarició con cuidado y, cuando estaba a punto de darle al pequeño el mismo servicio que su alter ego había recibido antes, notó unas manos en sus caderas y un punto de presión sobre su piel.**

–Nats, no creo que pueda aguantar más… **–jadeó Do-san con una risilla.**

–Yo tampoco… **–respondió ella con otra carcajada forzada**–. Os quiero a los dos… _Ya…_

–¡Te quiero, Natsumi…! **–dijeron ambos Mamorus al unísono mientras entraban en su esposa. Do-san hundió las manos en la suave piel de sus caderas, mientras que Endou-chi, imitando a su alter ego, pasó los dedos por su pelo. Do-san se empujaba rítmicamente dentro de ella, y Endou-chi empujaba su cabeza al son de sus movimientos corporales.**

**Ambos jadeaban exactamente igual, exactamente al mismo tiempo. Sus reacciones eran las mismas y sucedían casi a la par, ya que los temblores de Do-san atravesaban a Natsumi y alcanzaban a Endou-chi, haciéndole estremecerse al compás del placer de su alter ego adulto.**

**Mamoru parecía más feliz que nunca, y Natsumi no podía estar más enamorada de él. De ellos.**

**No pudo evitar sonreír. Y, cuando lo notaron, se miraron mutuamente y ellos también sonrieron, por mucho que les costase en aquella situación.**

**Al notar que estaba cada vez más húmeda, Do-san se inclinó sobre Natsumi, apretó la mandíbula y la sostuvo por la cintura para forzarse todavía más dentro de ella. El primer movimiento la hizo chillar de placer, pero, tras aquello, logró contener sus gritos a base de aplicar más fuerza en Chibimamo, quien acabó gritando por los tres.**

–¡N-n-natsumi-san…! ¡No puedo aguantar… m-más…! **–sollozó Endou-chi, haciendo uso de toda la concentración que le quedaba para no mancillar a su futura esposa en aquel mismo instante.**

–¡Nats, lo siento, pero me temo que…! **–exclamó Do-san, quien, a pesar de estar en la misma situación que el pequeño portero, tenía mucho más control que él.**

–¡Está… bien! **–jadeó Natsumi, mirando a Endou-chi a la cara**–. ¡Yo t-también…!

–¡P-perdóname, Natsu…!

**Endou-chi no pudo acabar la frase. Natsumi cubrió rápidamente la punta del pequeño con la boca, la cual pronto se llenó hasta los topes con el amor líquido que ella misma había generado. Mientras trataba de tragar la semilla de Endou-chi, Do-san sacó su miembro de Natsumi y, antes de derramar una sola gota, clavó la punta dentro del recto de su esposa, dejando correr su semilla allí sin previo aviso. Natsumi hizo lo imposible por no dejar salir de su boca el amor que Endou-chi le había dado, pero el repentino ataque de su marido fue demasiado fuerte y doloroso y ella no pudo evitar chillar al sentirlo.**

**Endou-chi y la mitad de su fruto cayeron sobre el colchón.**

**Natsumi alzó la cabeza y comenzó a jadear en cuanto Do-san volvió a salir de ella. Podía notar el amor de su marido fluyendo por donde nunca lo había hecho antes, y la sensación la estaba volviendo loca. En cuanto Do-san colocó dos de sus dedos dentro de su esposa, la combinación de todos esos sentimientos y emociones la llevó hasta el clímax y cubrió la mano de su marido de su propio amor líquido.**

**El cuerpo de la mujer temblaba violentamente. Los brazos que la mantenían a gatas sobre la cama fallaron y se desplomó sobre el colchón, justo enfrente de Endou-chi. Respirando con fuerza y con el cuerpo aún entumecido, giró la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió:**

–¿A… a qué ha venido eso…?

–Bue… bueno… **–musitó Do-san, rascándose la nuca–**. He pensado que, dado que es una situación especial, y Endou-chi y yo tenemos que compartirte, ¡quizás sería buena idea preparar el terreno para que probásemos algo nuevo…! **–Forzó una risotada e, inmediatamente, volvió a un tono más serio y preguntó preocupado–**: ¿P-por qué? ¿No te ha gustado? ¿¡Te ha dolido mucho, cariño…!?

–Un poco, pero… ha merecido la pena **–sonrió, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para levantarse y girarse hacia él. Do-san dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.**

–Entonces, ¿te ha gustado de verdad…?

–Mientras sea contigo, no puede disgustarme, cariño **–susurró ella.**

–Nats…

**La pareja se acercó y se fundieron en un tierno beso de reconciliación.**

–E-esto, Natsumi-san… **–interrumpió Endou-chi con timidez, que se había incorporado después de la caída–**. Todavía me… duele un poco…

–A esto me refería **–le susurró Do-san a Natsumi. Ésta asintió y se giró, recostando la espalda contra Do-san.**

–Chibimamo… **–dijo con voz tierna–**, ¿puede ser que quieras seguir un poco más?

**Endou-chi bajó la mirada y se sujetó el miembro, que seguía tan listo para continuar como antes. Era la primera vez que lo sostenía de aquella manera: estaba tremendamente caliente y parecía moverse, como si estuviese palpitando. Al principio se sobresaltó por su propia reacción corporal, pero no tardó en volver a mirar a Natsumi y asentir levemente.**

–Acércate, cariño.

**Endou-chi obedeció sin rechistar y gateó hasta colocarse justo delante de Natsumi.**

**Do-san asomó la cabeza por el hombro de Natsumi, la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un largo y ardiente beso en los labios que acabó en una sonrisa por parte de ambos. Tras el beso, Natsumi volvió a notar cierta presión sobre la parte inferior de su espalda.**

–¿Estás lista, mi amor?

–Sí, cielo…

**Natsumi elevó sus caderas levemente y Do-san se deslizó debajo de ella, presionándose contra su recto.**

–Tómatelo con calma, Nats; no hay prisa **–dijo Do-san, tratando de calmar a su esposa y a su impaciente alter ego.**

**Natsumi bajó sus caderas poco a poco, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo era invadido de aquella manera por primera vez. Do-san apretó los dientes y los ojos para aguantar la enorme presión y Natsumi dejó salir un dolorido chillido antes de terminar de sentarse sobre él. Una vez allí, ambos rieron suavemente y Natsumi se recostó de nuevo sobre su marido, abriéndose de piernas.**

–Te toca, Endou-chi. Ten cuidado **–dijo Do-san con un hilillo de voz, aún tratando de acostumbrarse a aquella presión. Comenzó a besar el cuello y los hombros de Natsumi y, dado que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, aferró sus pechos y comenzó a jugar con ellos, haciendo que Natsumi gimiese desde aquel mismo momento.**

**Asintió y, tras tragar saliva, Endou-chi trató de recordar cómo lo había hecho la primera vez. Levantó una de las piernas de Natsumi y, tras acercarse a ella, comenzó a presionarse contra su piel. Natsumi se ajustó ella misma y su mente se nubló al notar cómo era lentamente invadida de nuevo. El acaloramiento apenas le permitía pensar.**

**Endou-chi miraba hacia abajo, jadeando con fuerza. Era una sensación totalmente diferente a todo lo que había experimentado con Reina. El cuerpo de Natsumi estaba mucho más caliente y tenía una forma mucho mejor formada; sus músculos se agarraban a él con mucha más fuerza, como si tratasen de absorberle, y, mientras entraba dentro de ella, casi podía notar a Do-san presionando en su carne desde el otro lado. Apenas podía creer que una sensación así fuese real.**

–Nos toca **–sonrió Do-san–**. Esta vez, debes asegurarte de hacer que Natsumi disfrute, ¿de acuerdo?

–¡S-sí! **–asintió él.**

**Do-san pellizcó los extremos de los pechos de Natsumi, quien instintivamente comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, acostumbrándose cada vez más a aquella nueva sensación e incluso empezando a disfrutarla. Endou-chi trataba de seguir los movimientos de las caderas de Natsumi con las suyas propias, moviéndose dentro de ella mientras ella usaba a su alter ego para satisfacerse a sí misma. Al notar los movimientos del pequeño, Natsumi le abrazó y le atrajo hacia sí, facilitándole la labor de utilizarla para aliviar su dolor. Endou-chi pronto vio su cara hundida de nuevo entre los pechos de Natsumi. Cuando fue a besarlos, Do-san le colocó una mano en la boca y le dijo entre gemidos:**

–Endou-chi, estoy seguro de que adora tus besos, pero Nats suele preferir la lengua a los labios.

**El capitán del Raimon, que no estaba seguro de qué hacer, improvisó lamiendo de arriba abajo los pechos de su futura esposa, quien se retorcía cada vez que ponía la lengua sobre ellos y los recorría con calma y avidez. Do-san soltó entonces los pechos de Natsumi y deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, arrastrándolas hacia abajo. La primera acabó acariciando el vientre de su esposa, mientras que la otra llegó incluso más abajo y comenzó a estimular a su mujer en un lugar al que Endou-chi ni podía ni pretendía siquiera llegar.**

**El peso extra del pequeño volvió mucho más violentos los movimientos de Natsumi, quien parecía presionar más a su marido cada vez que dejaba caer su cuerpo hacia abajo y era atravesada por él. Do-san no pudo aguantarlo más y, usando el brazo que reposaba en el vientre de su esposa, tiró de ella hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas y, cuando su miembro estuvo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, se disparó sin contemplaciones y llenó una vez más su interior.**

**La mente de Natsumi se quedó totalmente en blanco y, tras lanzar un erótico gemido al aire que fue eclipsado por el sonido de un trueno, dejó escapar su amor líquido sobre Endou-chi, que gritó y eyaculó en el acto al notar el repentino calor sobre él. Usando las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban tras semejante lucha, Endou-chi se impulsó hacia atrás, salió de Natsumi por sí mismo y cayó de culo sobre el colchón una vez más. Natsumi recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Do-san, y éste, a su vez, se recostó sobre sus brazos para evitar caer de espaldas y que Natsumi no se hiciese daño.**

**Los tres luchaban por seguir respirando, pero, a juzgar por las sonrisas de sus labios, a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle demasiado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pasados unos minutos, Natsumi y Do-san se miraron y comenzaron a susurrarse cosas al oído, tras cada cual sonreían y jugueteaban con sus manos o se daban un sencillo pero sensual beso en los labios. Cuando Endou-chi volvió totalmente en sí, la pareja dejó los arrumacos y se quedó mirándole.<strong>

–¿Sigue doliéndote, Endou-chi? **–preguntó Do-san con una risilla.**

–¡N-no, ya estoy bien…! **–respondió él con una inocente y enorme sonrisa que desapareció de su rostro antes de preguntar con voz trémula**–: Natsumi-san…, ¿te ha gustado?

**Natsumi le hizo una seña a su marido para que le soltase y ésta se acercó hasta Endou-chi.**

–Ha sido maravilloso, Chibimamo.

**Natsumi rodeó la cara de Endou-chi con las manos, cerró los ojos y, con mucha delicadeza, depositó un tierno beso sobre los labios del pequeño de la casa, cuya cara se encendió al instante y, un segundo después, se desmayó y cayó redondo sobre el colchón.**

**Natsumi ladeó la cabeza extrañada y no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Do-san suspiró y se llevó los dedos hasta el entrecejo.**

–…Lo siento, Nats. Mira que es bobo: se ha pasado horas haciendo el amor y un simple beso le ha dejado KO. Es triste hasta decir basta.

–Está bien, no te preocupes **–contestó ella con tranquilidad–**. Es una reacción muy mona, y me trae buenos recuerdos: la primera vez que te besé, a ti te pasó exactamente lo mismo, ¿o es que no te acuerdas?

**Do-san apartó la mirada y se rascó la nuca.**

–Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

–Lo sé **–canturreó. Después volvió a mirar a Endou-chi y añadió**–: Fíjate en qué carita más adorable tiene cuando está dormido. Hacía mucho que no te veía así, "Do-san".

**El entrenador se acercó gateando y miró atentamente a su pequeño yo. Desde luego, parecía un angelito cuando estaba dormido.**

–¿De verdad era yo así? **–preguntó–**. Por alguna razón, creo que lo único que tenía en común con él a su edad son los mofletes…

–Siento desilusionarte, pero eras exactamente igual **–rió–**, salvo por el hecho de que él ha… madurado un poco más que tú a su edad, supongo.

–Vaya, muchas gracias.

–¡No te lo tomes a mal, bobo! **–reprendió Natsumi con una risita**–. Es cosa de esta extraña situación; nadie tiene la culpa.

–Supongo que tienes razón… **–suspiró.**

**Natsumi abrazó a Do-san por la espalda y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.**

–¿Y tú qué, "Do-san"? ¿Todavía te duele? **–dijo ella con voz provocativa.**

**Otro rayo cayó en algún lugar cercano, iluminando la habitación. La luz se reflejaba en las rechonchas mejillas de Endou como si fuesen de goma.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsumi recogió la ropa de Endou-chi del suelo y debajo encontró la zapatilla que le faltaba. A continuación, abrió las ventanas del comedor. Ahora que Mamoru y ella ya habían terminado de jugar, no hacía falta que el calor siguiese acumulándose en la casa: además de ser una excusa más que buena para estar prácticamente desnuda para cuando su marido volviese a casa, el calor era una forma especial de disfrutar más de hacer el amor; sentir el sudor de Mamoru en su piel era una de las cosas que más le gustaban en el mundo.<strong>

**A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar pensar que aquel día se había pasado un poco provocándole. Esperarle sentada sobre la mesa vestida tan solo con un delantal y su ropa interior había sido demasiado para su pobre marido, quien, llevado por la pasión, después de acorralarla contra la mesa y darle un apasionado y húmedo beso, le había arrancado el delantal por la fuerza y había acabado rompiéndolo. Y lo peor era que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta: antes de que Natsumi pudiese decir nada, él ya la había llevado a su cuarto en brazos e, ignorando lo que ella suponía que era un "romántico camino de prendas de ropa que les llevaría hasta su lecho de amor", la había tumbado en la cama y había empezado a jugar con ella. Por suerte, pronto pudo tomar el control de la situación, pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza parar para algo tan trivial como terminar de preparar la cena.**

–Hijo, no sabrás por casualidad dónde está Mamoru, ¿verdad? ¡Se está haciendo muy tarde y aún no ha llegado a casa!

–Tranquila, mamá **–rió–**; está conmigo. Parece ser que estaba por la zona cuando ha empezado a jarrear y ha venido a refugiarse aquí.

–¡Ay, menos mal; estaba atacada de los nervios…! Está bien, ¿verdad? ¿No le habrá pasado nada malo?

–Descuida, está bien. Ha llegado calado hasta los huesos y muerto de cansancio, pero eso es todo. Natsumi me ha contado que ha caído redondo en cuanto se ha tumbado. Le llevaré a casa cuando termine de llover, ¿de acuerdo?

–Muchas gracias por cuidar de él tan bien, Mamoru. Te has vuelto muy responsable.

–Tú dirás lo que quieras, mamá, pero tener a un niño en casa está haciendo que a Natsumi se le caiga la baba. **–Se aseguró de que su esposa no estuviese alrededor y susurró–**: Me temo que, como esto siga así, en cualquier momento me vendrá con que quiere que tengamos un hijo.

–¡Eso sería fantástico, hijo! ¡Ya va siendo hora de que le des nietos a tu madre!

–¡Mamá, no empieces tú también…!

**Mamoru soltó un enorme suspiro de contrariedad y maldijo a Endou-chi por darle semejantes ideas a la gente.**

–¡Mamoru, la cena está lista! ¡Despierta a Chibimamo!

**Sonrió. En esa casa, la venganza era un plato que se servía congelado cuando tenía que estar caliente y ardiendo cuando tenía que estar frío. Y ser "mono" no era precisamente una baza a favor en aquella situación.**

**Prefería mil veces pasarse la noche arreglando la puerta antes que tener que tragarse la abundante cena que Natsumi tenía pensado prepararle al pequeñín.**

_«Sé un hombre, Endou-chi. Mientras pienses que sabe bien, todo saldrá bien de alguna manera»._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ay, qué vago soy y cuánto me quejo de ello. ¿Os podéis creer que he tardado más en revisar el capítulo que en escribirlo? Será que me he encontrado demasiadas cosas que no me gustaban y me ha dado pereza corregirlas todas. Cumplir años aniquila la inspiración.<em>**

**_A pesar de todo, ¡espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! Ya os dije que no sería del gusto de todos, pero en fin, no me arrepiento de nada~ Está bien trabajar en esta clase de cosas de vez en cuando, aunque solamente sea por satisfacción personal. Ésa es la meta del artista, al fin y al cabo. Probablemente tendréis que esperar un bueeen rato hasta el cuarto capítulo, pero bueno, no es una gran pérdida. Sé de alguno que preferiría que me centrase en temas más importantes que éste._**

**_En fin, gracias por hacer un hueco en vuestras apretadas agendas para perder un par de neuronas leyendo esto. Nos vemos; sed buenos. ´u`_**


End file.
